WEDDING MASK
by Dark Silverous
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura sahabat dari kecil, bisa dibilang dari lahir. Bermain bersama,bertengkar satu sama lain dan menjalani hari-hari bersama. Bagaimana jika mereka dijodohkan dan merelakan kehidupan mereka demi warisan?/"Maksudmu, aku 'menggairahkan?"/"Ge-er."/"Jika kalian menolak, kalian tidak akan menerima sepeser pun warisan dari kami."/"A-apa? Tidak mungkin!"/mind to RnC? :D
1. Chapter 1

"_Sasuke? Tumben bangun pagi?"_

_Sasuke mengucek __ kedua __matanya__ malas seraya __bergumam pelan—__sepertinya ia masih __mengantuk. Dengan piyama biru muda yang masih melekat di __atas __tubuhnya ia membuka pintu geser kaca__ yang ada di dalam kamarnya, kemudian berjalan pelan __menuju balkon._

_Ia sama sekali tidak me__nggubris__ pertanyaan __sang tetangga__ yang kebetulan memiliki kamar berseberangan dengan kamarnya dan__ juga__ sekolah yang sama dengannya selama ini. Ia __… __hanya diam._

"_Pagi yang indah, __'__kan?" tanya __seorang __gadis __dari arah __seberang balkon__ kamar Sasuke__ se__raya__ menghirup __dalam-dalam __udara __sejuk di __pagi hari. Mata hijau hutannya memandang __takjub __hamparan bukit__ luas dari atas balkon kamarnya__ dengan beberapa rumah__ kecil yang__ bermukim di sekitar__ bukit tersebut. _

_Sasuke mengacak__-acak pelan__ rambut _raven _kebanggannya dan menoleh ke arah timur. Benar juga, matahari sedang terbit—membiaskan cahaya berwarna kemerahan di hamparan atap dan dedauan di sekitarnya._

"_..."_

"_Lain kali, bangunlah pagi seperti ini. Udara pagi sangat menyejukka__n,__ lho!"_

"_..."_

"_Apalagi kalau _jogging_, pasti tambah segar."_

"_..."_

_Sasuke __mendengus pelan seraya __menggaruk perutnya__ yang terasa__ gatal. Kapankah gadis cerewet ini akan berhenti mengoceh? Tiap hari tidak ada habisnya—__rutuk Sasuke dalam hati._

"_Ah ya, aku lupa." Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerjap sesaat seolah mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Selamat pagi__, __Sasuke!" ucapnya seraya memasang senyum paling manis yang dia bisa._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... Hn."_

_Sakura tertawa ringan._

_Satu kata pertama yang digumamkan Sasuke pada pagi hari ini—untuk Sakura Haruno. Sahabat sekaligus tetangganya sejak lahir._

"_Ayo, siap-siap ke sekolah!"_

"_..."_

_**WEDDING MASK**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dark Silverous Proudly Present**_

_**The SasuSaku FanFiction**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah keseharian Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno selama lima belas tahun belakangan. Bangun pagi, berangkat sekolah bersama, telat bersama, kelas yang sama, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya yang dilakukan secara bersama-sama—tidak dalam semua kegiatan tentunya.

Di samping karena mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat, orang tua mereka juga sudah lama mengikat tali persahabatan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Jadinya ya, seperti ini.

"Tidak makan dulu?" tanya ibu Sakura yang kini sedang berada di meja makan. Ibu satu anak itu menatap anaknya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya memasang _High heels_ miliknya dengan terburu-buru. "Tidak _Kaa-san_, aku harus segera berangkat ke rumah sakit. Ada pasien yang harus kutangani segera ..."

Belum sempat ibunya berkata apapun, Sakura sudah melesat keluar pintu dengan salamnya seperti dulu-dulu.

"Aku berangkat_, Kaa-san, Tou-san_!" pekik Sakura saat melewati pintu utama kediaman rumahnya.

"Hati-hati!"

"Iyaaaa!" Balas Sakura terdengar sayup-sayup karena Sakura sudah menjauh dari kediaman rumahnya.

Ibu Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Tangannya memutar-mutar sendok di cangkir teh miliknya yang masih terisi penuh."Anakmu itu, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah ..." gumam Ibu Sakura—Mebuki Haruno, memandang suaminya dengan tatapan; ini-semua-salahmu.

Kizashi Haruno, menatap malas sang istri. Kemudian ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali sibuk berkutat dengan sarapannya.

Ckk … Dasar suami tidak pedulian.

~.~.~.~.~

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Sakura sedang tidak punya banyak waktu! Pasiennya sedang sekarat di ruang UGD sementara dirinya masih setia berdiri di depan halte bus—menunggu, barangkali ada bus atau taksi yang lewat.

Tapi sama sekali nihil.

Tentu saja, siapa juga yang akan naik bus maupun taksi pada pukul setengah enam pagi seperti ini? Jam segini semuanya masih dalam alam mimpi atau minimal masih sarapan pagi. Bukannya berangkat beraktifitas.

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya sebal.

Dan pada saat itu juga, hujan pun turun membasahi bumi. Sakura selalu suka hujan. Hujan dapat membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang dan bersih, **tapi tidak untuk sekarang**** ini**.

Ia harus, harus cepat sampai ke rumah sakit apapun caranya.

Bagaimana? Jalan kaki?

Gila! perjalanan dari halte ke rumah sakit itu sepanjang 10 kilometer. Kalaupun ia berhasil sampai ke rumah sakit, pasiennya dipastikan sudah—ya kau tahulah apa.

Dan yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menunggu sambil mondar-mandir di bawah guyuran gerimis di pagi hari. Titik-titik air kecil yang membasahi kepalanya membuatnya makin gusar.

_**Tiin tiiin**__**…**_

Sakura memicingkan matanya sesaat. Rasanya ia tahu mobil siapa ini.

Kaca mobil tersebut terbuka secara otomatis, menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berpakaian seadanya—menatapnya datar dan memberikan isyarat padanya agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sasuke, kau datang pada saat yang tepat!" seru Sakura senang dan langsung melompat masuk ke dalam mobil hitam si pemuda.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia hanya memutar setirnya agar mobil itu berbalik memutar arah dan mengendarainya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pagi hari seperti ini dengan—enggh—kaos dan celana pendekmu?" tanya Sakura seraya menggaruk pipinya kaku.

Sasuke menggaruk lengan tangannya dengan wajah datar. "—Jalan-jalan?" jawabnya asal-asalan.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Jalan-jalan seperti itu sama saja 'mengundang', Sasuke." Ia menggetok kepala Sasuke main-main.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi, menurutmu aku ini, 'menggairahkan'?" tanya Sasuke dengan datarnya.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat mendengar kata-kata 'menggairahkan' terlontar dari mulut pemuda _stoic_ tersebut.

"Jangan _ge-er,_ deh," bantah Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura muntah. Ia menurunkan pelindung sinar matahari di ujung atas mobil dan bercermin dengan kaca yang terselip di sana.

"Itu kenyataan," kilah Sasuke enteng. Ia membelokkan mobil dengan kecepatan kilat, menyebabkan genangan air yang tumpah di jalan raya terciprat kencang.

"Kenyataan yang pahit," balas Sakura asal. "Ayo percepat jalannya, pasienku sedang merenggang nyawa!" perintah gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Selesai jam kerja, Sakura segera bergegas mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan pulang. Ia tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah dan berendam dalam bak air panas.

Tapi nyatanya ada seekor ayam—ehm! Maksudnya sesosok manusia seperti ayam menghalangi jalannya menuju rumah.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya sang gadis berambut merah muda itu bingung. Tidak biasanya Sasuke kemari—pasti ada maunya.

Waktu menunjukkan jam lima sore dan Sakura menemukan Sasuke tengah terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit—dengan pakaian formal pastinya. Masa Sasuke masih tetap dengan kaos dan celana pendek tidurnya?

Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Sakura. "Kita disuruh pergi untuk makan malam," katanya singkat.

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Maksudmu, kita sekeluarga?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia mengejar langkah Sasuke yang mendahuluinya dan merapikan kemeja merah mudanya sebaik mungkin.

"Hn, kau pikir hanya kita berdua dengan _candle light dinner__,_ begitu?" ejek Sasuke masih terus berjalan ke depan. Ia melirik sekilas sahabatnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sahabatnya ini, tidak berubah. Menanyakan dan menyatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"_Your dream_!" bentak Sakura yang memukul pundak Sasuke kecil. Wajahnya mengerut-ngerut kesal. Sejak kapan sahabat dan tetangganya ini jadi mengidap penyakit narsis tingkat akut?

"He, masa aku pakai baju kerja untuk makan malam di restoran?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan sebalnya. Mereka sudah masuk mobil dan Sasuke sudah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai—tidak seperti tadi pagi.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia membatin seraya mengejek, _'Dia pikir kita akan mengadakan perjamuan kudus apa.'_

Sakura yang tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Sasuke mulai sebal. "Hei, Sasuke!"

"..."

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

"..." Dia tetap diam tak memberi respon.

"Bumi pada Sasuke, bumi pada Sasuke! Harap jawab!"

"..."

"Sasuke Uchihaaaa!"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kuuuuun_~! Kau—"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, menggelikan," potong Sasuke cepat. Wajahnya mengkerut begitu mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan _suffix-kun_ oleh sahabatnya.

Sakura tertawa. Ia jelas tahu mengapa Sasuke tidak menyukai _suffix-kun_ yang diucapkannya tadi.

Dahulu, dahulu kala—oke ini berlebihan—si pemuda Uchiha ini selalu dikerubuti oleh para gadis-gadis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-_kun_'. Panggilan itu mengingatkannya akan keganasan para perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya.

Oh ya, kecuali Sakura.

Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin kalau Sakura itu perempuan.

Sakura Haruno tidak pernah memujanya. Ia tahu itu. Walau tiap hari bersama dirinya; pagi, siang sore, malam—gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda memujanya. Atau setidaknya **belum**. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu.

Kau ingin Sakura juga ikut memujamu, eh, Sasuke?

Sakura Haruno tidak pernah memperlakukannya istimewa. Dia selalu memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya teman biasa, seperti yang lain. Tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain yang memperlakukannya layaknya dewa. Dan Sasuke bersyukur atas hal tersebut.

"_Sushi Kaji_?" pekik Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali tersadar akan pikirannya yang tidak jelas.

"..."

Sakura berdecak kagum. Gila, restoran bintang lima dengan ikan paling segar sudah ada di depannya.

Seumur-umur, Sakura baru pertama kali ke sini. Ada angin apa orang tua mereka sampai mengajak ke restoran mewah seperti ini?

Masih dengan mata berbinar kagum, ia dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki restoran tersebut. Begitu keduanya masuk, Sakura dimanjakan akan kumpulan _Sushi_ yang berderet memanjang di sekitar etalase dan _background _akuarium ikan-ikan segar di belakangnya.

"Ah, Sasuke! Sakura-_chan_! Kalian datang juga," panggil Mikoto Uchiha seraya melambaikan tangannya lembut. Senyum manis terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

Sakura tersenyum sopan sembari memberi salam. Ia melirik ibunya yang memberinya isyarat untuk duduk di sampingnya segera.

"Perjalanan lancar?" tanya Kizashi basa-basi. Ia menyesap _sake_ di gelas kecil miliknya kemudian tersenyum sekilas.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya." Ia segera memanggil seorang pelayan agar membawakan daftar menu untuk mereka.

"_Yokatta_, kupikir Sakura-_chan_ akan lembur kerja hari ini." Mikoto Uchiha mendesah lega dan menerima buku menu yang diberikan seorang pelayan padanya.

"Untungnya tidak, _Baa-chan_. Untungnya tadi tidak terlalu banyak pasien yang perlu dirawat apalagi di operasi," jawab Sakura seadanya. Ia membuka buku menu dan mulai memilih Sushi.

"Kalaupun Sakura lembur, aku akan seret dia segera ke mari," sembur Mebuki Haruno seraya melirik putrinya dengan senyuman.

Sakura mendelik sebal. Ibunya tidak berubah, seperti biasa—keras dan tegas. Mebuki hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendapati sang putri sedang menatapnya sebal, begitu pula dengan Mikoto, ia juga ikut terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke, Fugaku, dan Kizashi hanya bisa memasang wajah cuek dan datar seraya terus memilah-milah makanan apa yang tersaji dalam buku menu tersebut.

Setelah puas mengutarakan pesanan mereka kepada sang pelayan, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang—lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura, Mebuki, dan Mikoto yang berbincang-bincang. Sesekali Mebuki dan Mikoto tertawa kencang karena melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Sakura merutuki kedua wanita tua yang saat ini tengah ada di samping dan juga hadapannya. Kenapa mereka selalu saja senang menggoda Sakura dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah?—Oh, dasar orang tua.

"Jadi, dalam rangka acara apa ibu mengajakku makan malam di tempat mewah seperti ini?" tanya Sakura pada sang ibu, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tentunya. Ia tidak mau menjadi lelucon para orang tua karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mereka.

"Maaf—pesanan anda, tuan, nyonya," ucap sang pelayan memotong pembicaraan kedua keluarga tersebut. Dengan gerakan sigap dan anggun, pelayan itu mulai meletakkan pesanan-pesanan tersebut di atas meja. Iris hijau Sakura berbinar saat mendapati makanan yang ia pesan sudah tersaji rapi di depannya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura hanya bisa mencibir pelan. Untung saja Sakura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan tersebut membungkuk sopan sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan kedua keluarga tersebut.

Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kepada sang pelayan sesaat sebelum sang pelayan itu pergi. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lembut.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" ucap Sakura di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka yang saat ini sedang menikmati pesanan _sushi_ masing-masing. Seluruh kepala menoleh ke arah Sakura tak terkecuali Sasuke. Sepertinya juga ia penasaran dengan jawaban para orang tua. Sasuke tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sakura. '_Jadi, sebenarnya malam ini ada acara apa?'_ begitulah kira-kira yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Mikoto menatap Sakura lembut. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya seraya menyumpit sepotong ikan segar yang ada di dalam piringnya.

Umm … Sakura terihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Haruskah ia bertanya di saat seperti ini? Mengingat beberapa peraturan tentang tata cara makan yang benar. Tapi hatinya berkata lain, ia ingin sekali menanyakan perihal ini.

"Jadi—"

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Walaupun sejujurnya ia juga sangat penasaran. Karena jarang sekali orang tua mereka mengajak mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran mewah seperti ini.

"—bolehkah aku tambah _sushi_-nya?"

_**GUBRAK!**_

Oh, Tuan Uchiha Muda, ternyata pemikiranmu salah total! Sasuke merutuki kebodohan gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Tidak tahu malu!—Batinnya bersungut-sungut.

Mikoto tertawa pelan saat mendapati sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini tengah menunjukkan cengirannya kepada sang ibu. Mebuki mendengus melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya. "Ya, tentu saja," jawab Mebuki seadanya.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat mendapati jawaban dari sang ibu. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

~.~.~.~.~

"Kenyang—" ucap Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya.

"Jadi, Sakura, Sasuke," panggil Mikoto lembut, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menatap Mikoto. Kizashi—ayah Sakura berdehem pelan setelah meneguk sedikit dari segelas _ocha _miliknya.

Sakura menatap sang ayah bingung. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Beda dengan Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Malam ini, _Tou-san_ ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu dan juga Sasuke," ucapnya tegas. Sakura dan Sasuke mengerutkan alis bingung. Serius sekali …

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada sang ayah. "Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kami—Kizashi, Mebuka, Fugaku, dan juga Mikoto sudah memutuskan—" jeda sejenak, Kizashi merasa was-was untuk mengatakan hal ini. Haruskah ia yang memberitahukan hal penting semacam ini?

Sakura menatap Kizashi lekat-lekat. Mata hijaunya nampak serius mendengarkan ucapan sang ayah. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang, ditambah karena sang ayah menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat, takut-takut ada kabar buruk yang akan ia sampaikan.

"—aa, biar mereka saja yang menjelaskan," lanjut Kizashi seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang istri dan juga dua sahabatnya. Mebuki mendelik saat mendengar ucapan Kizashi.

Sasuke dan Sakura semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Hei—ada apa dengan para orang tua ini? batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

Merasa gerah akan hawa yang tiba-tiba saja memanas, Sakura meyeruput segelas jus jeruknya dengan sopan. Satu tegukan, sukses melewati kerongkongan Sakura. Membuatnya merasa lebih lega.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Biar aku yang menjelaskan."

Fukagu, Kizashi, dan Mebuki mengangguk setuju. "Kami, para orang tua telah memutuskan perihal ini sejak jauh-jauh hari," kata Mikoto santai.

"Berhubung karena kalian sudah cukup umur. Kami, sekeluarga berencana untuk—"

"…"

"…"

"—menjodohkan kalian berdua."

**Hening …**

**Hening …**

**Hening …**

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada biasa, ia merasa seperti ada salah dengan indera pendengarannya.

Sakura kembali meneguk jus jeruknya kembali.

"Kami, menjodohkan kalian berdua," ucap Mebuki lembut namun nadanya menyiratkan ketegasan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

_**BRUSHHHH—**_

Sakura menyemburkan seluruh isi jus jeruk yang sempat bermukim di dalam mulutnya. Membuat cairan itu mengenai wajah Fukagu, Mikoto dan juga Kizashi.

"APA?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersama-sama, membuat para orang tua memandang mereka kaget.

Sasuke mendelik jijik saat melihat beberapa cairan manis itu menetes dari sudut bibir Sakura. Lupakan soal itu! Yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengenai apa tadi katanya? Perjodohan? _What?!_

Mikoto mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ di dalam tasnya. Mencoba membersihkan wajahnya dengan gerakan yang telaten dan anggun. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Kizashi masih nampak cuek-cuek saja.

"Kalian—" ucap Mebuki menghela napas panjang, "—**dijodohkan**."

_**To Be Continued**_

Yosha! Akhirnya kelar :P maap banget nih ya buat Silver karena hasilnya malah jadi abal gini setelah aku lanjutin. Pertama-tama kita mau mau kenalan dulu nih. Ini akun collab kita (Dark and Silver) penggil saja begitu. Identitas asli disembunyikan karena ya begitulah (?) *sok misterius*

Ide keseluruhan cerita ini semua berasal dari Silver saya hanya mengikuti alurnya saja. Beberapa kata-kata ada yang saya permak dan juga tambahkan setelah mendapatkan ijin dari dia. Mungkin hasilnya kurang memuaskan? maklum ya -.- *lirik tumpukan utang di akun sebelah*

Gak banyak omong…

Bagi kalian yang bersedia baca cerita ini jika berkenan, bolehkan kami meminta kalian untuk meninggalkan beberapa jejak-jejak berupa review, concrit, dan saran? :D

Sebelumnya, kami ingin mengucapkan Terima Kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini.

_**Sign's**_

_Dark and Silver _


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalian—" ucap Mebuki menghela napas panjang, "—**dijodohkan**."

.

.

_._

_**WEDDING MASK**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dark Silverous Proudly Present**_

_**The SasuSaku FanFiction**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin._

Sakura rasanya hampir tersedak gelasnya begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ibunya. Telinganya berdenging beberapa detik.

Apa barusan? Dijodohkan? Dijodohkan? DIJODOHKAN?

Oke, cukup. Lelucon yang bagus. Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

"_Kaa-san_, _please_, deh ... _Gak_ lucu," ucap Sakura dengan senyum kakunya. Ia menggulirkan mata hijau hutannya pada Sasuke dan memberi pandangan, ini-pasti-lelucon-tenang-saja.

"Kita tidak sedang melucu, Sakura. Ini serius," ujar Mebuki dengan alis mengerut kesal. Enak saja, rencana yang sudah dipikirkan puluhan tahun—secara matang-matang dan penuh perhitungan—hanya dianggap sebuah humor parodi.

_Mustahil, mustahil, mustahil._

Sakura menggulirkan mata pada ayahnya di seberang meja. "_Tou-san_ ..." panggilnya dengan nada penuh harap akan pertolongan.

Kizashi menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Walau aku kurang sependapat, tapi ibumu benar." Kepala keluarga Haruno nyatanya juga angkat tangan.

Rasanya Sakura kehilangan nyawanya.

Helooooo, dia, dijodohkan? Dengan sahabatnya? Tetangganya sendiri? Teman mainnya sejak bayi? Oh tidak, jelas ia tidak mau.

Ya ampun, padahal Sakura yakin ia pernah berbagi botol dot bersama dengan lelaki berambut jabrik, teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Dimana jiwa persahabatannya?!

"Terima saja, ini sudah keputusan dari kami, orang tua kalian."

_Gila, gila, gila._

"Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, kau pasti bahagia hidup dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak suka menyiksa orang, kok."

_Sinting, sinting, sinting._

Setengah jiwa Sakura rasanya ingin melayang, melanglangbuana menuju langit tertinggi lalu saat dipertengahan jalan ia terbentur langit-langit restoran. Oh, betapa menyakitkannya. Hmm lupakan.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Sakura memprotes semua ucapan yang ada. Ia berdiri dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Naik ... Turun ... Naik ... Turun ...

"Tidak ada kata tidak mau!" balas Mebuki dengan suara tegas. Ia memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada anak semata wayangnya—tidak peduli ada orang lain yang memperhatikan.

Tahan. Stop.

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku juga keberatan," katanya angkat bicara. Ia memandang semuanya dengan pandangan datar kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku juga menolak perjodohan ini."

Fugaku memandang tajam anaknya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia sungguh tidak suka dengan ucapan anaknya yang satu ini.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, jangan harap kalian akan mendapatkan sepeser pun warisan dari kami," kata Fugaku tajam. Ia sudah memperkirakan kalau rencana ini akan mendapatkan penolakan—dan ia sudah memiliki tamengnya.

Mebuki dan Mikoto mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain dan berkata secara bersamaan,

"Jadi, kalian tetap harus menikah."

_JDERRRRRRRRR_

Sakura langsung terduduk lemas di bangkunya pada saat itu juga. Bagaimana? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Warisan. Satu kata itu langsung membungkam mulut keduanya seketika.

Sakura punya impian untuk membangun rumah sakitnya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan dana dari orang tuanya, hal itu sangat mustahil dicapai. Menunggu gaji? Mungkin ia keburu tua baru bisa membangun sebuah rumah sakit berukuran tanggung.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sendiri pun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia sendiri juga membutuhkan uang dari orang tuanya untuk mengembangkan bisnis pribadinya dan berusaha membeli beberapa saham baru di pasar modal.

Uangnya? Ia tidak yakin ia punya uang. Tiap hasil dari pekerjaannya beberapa tahun ini langsung ditransferkan secara otomatis ke rekening bank milik ayahnya. Ia sendiri _enjoy_ dan tenang-tenang saja—mengira kalau uang yang ia hasilkan pasti akan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti.

Nyatanya? Licik juga ayahnya.

Kizashi kembali menyesap minuman terakhirnya sebelum berdiri dan berkata pada semuanya, "Sudah diputuskan, 'kan? Kita akhiri acara malam ini." Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan pada istrinya.

Mebuki menerima tangan itu dan bergabung bersama Mikoto dan Fugaku yang mengangguk setuju. Mereka meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih terdiam membisu di tengah ruangan tanpa suara.

.

.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak berdaya. Ia menggaruk rambut pendeknya frustasi. Frustasi akan kehidupan yang akan menimpanya di masa yang akan datang.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia meminum _sake_ yang tersisa dari dalam botol—tidak peduli itu punya siapa—kemudian mendesah panjang. Bagi dirinya sendiri, ini semua adalah sebuah malapetakan. _Katastropik_.

"Sasuke, ini mimpi, bukan?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin—dikiranya ia sedang bermimpi atau sedang berkhayal. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah gelas kecil yang masih bersih dan menjulurkannya pada Sasuke—minta _sake _juga ia rupanya.

Sasuke memberikan sedikit _sake_ untuk Sakura dan menjawab, "Kurasa bukan." Ia mengambil _sake_ lain yang masih terisi penuh dan meminum setengah isinya. Kerongkongannya serasa panas seperti disengat api.

Sakura mendesah pasrah, "Sasuke, kita harus apa?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, kita sahabat, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada parau.

"Hn."

"Kau pasti menolak pasti perjodohan ini, 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, aku cantik, 'kan?"

"…"

"?"

"Tidak."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghela napasnya panjang. Ini akan sangat sulit. Sangat sulit untuk kehidupannya dan juga sahabat ayamnya.

~.~.~.~.~

Sakura mengguling-gulingkan badannya di tempat tidur seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling merah muda kesayangannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tegang dan lemas pada waktu bersamaan.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan. Satu kerjap, dua kerjap, tiga kerjap.

Apa yang ia harus lakukan supaya perjodohan ini dibatalkan?

Ia, tidak mau dijodohkan. Ia juga tidak mau berpacaran. Ia tidak berminat untuk menjalin _a relationship_ dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak mau merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan itu lagi.

Hanya satu yang disukainya, dari dulu dan mungkin hingga sekarang masih berbekas di hatinya. Sebuah luka lama yang tidak ingin ia ungkit dan alami lagi dalam hidupnya.

'_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu,'_ gumamnya dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir air hangat itu jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Bulir-bulir air mata yang selama ini ia jaga agar tidak terjatuh pada akhirnya pun jatuh kembali tanpa bisa ia bendung.

Sakura menarik napas panjang seraya memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, gadis itu pun terlelap dalam buaian masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sempat tersimpan manis dalam kotak tersembunyi di sudut hatinya.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda sewarna dengan permen kapas itu berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah lesu. Sudah dua kali ia salah mengambil sampel darah dan tiga kali ia menyuntikkan obat yang kelebihan takarannya pada pasien. Untung pasiennya tidak _overdosis_ karena kelalaiannya.

Kini ia membuka suatu pintu dari sekian banyak ruangan di rumah sakit dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas dan duduk dengan sopan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu?" tanya seseorang dari balik meja kerja ruangan yang baru saja Sakura masuki.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kerjamu kacau, tidak seharusnya dokter profesional sepertimu melakukan kesalahan seperti ini," ucap si kepala rumah sakit dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa. Mata karamelnya menatap Sakura agak tajam.

"_Gomennasai, shisou_. Aku tahu aku salah," jawab Sakura dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung gurunya dan hanya mampu memandang tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

Tsunade—si kepala rumah sakit menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa ini saatnya dirimu mengambil cuti panjangmu, Sakura. Kau tidak mengambilnya selama dua tahun berturut-turut, bukan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. Maksudnya ia disuruh menenangkan diri?

"Relaksasikan dirimu dan berliburlah. Cuti panjangmu ada dua bulan totalnya. Kau boleh mengambil cutimu untuk beberapa minggu ke depan jika kau mau," kata Tsunade bijak. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa kertas berkas di hadapannya dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dengan sopan dan mengerutkan kening begitu membacanya.

"_Shisou_, u-untuk apa aku diberi ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit terbata. Apa yang barusan ia baca?

Tsunade tersenyum ramah dan menjawab, "Kudengar dari ibumu kalau kau akan mengadakan pernikahan sebentar lagi. Kurasa beberapa usulan bulan madu akan membantumu."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan bergumam, "Permisi." Padahal dalam hati ia terus mengumpat.

Dan akhirnya ia kabur dari sana—sayangnya dengan menggenggam iklan-iklan tersebut.

.

.

Gadis itu menduduki dirinya di sebuah kursi taman kota dengan sekali hempasan. Matanya terpejam seraya kembali menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya pusing. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang harus ia hadapi untuk saat ini.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar perjodahan konyol itu tidak terlaksana? Ia tidak bisa sepasrah ini dengan keadaan dan menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada begitu saja.

Ia memutar otak dan terus berpikir seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi taman tersebut mencari ide atau barangkali sebuah penyelesaian dari semua masalah yang membuat dirinya menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini.

_**Brukkkk**__**…**_

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Ia langsung terperanjat kaget begitu melihat seorang nenek-nenek tengah jatuh tersungkur di area trotoar sekitar taman. Ia menjatuhkan semua barang-barang bawaannya yang begitu besar.

"_Daijoubu?_" tanya Sakura yang secepat kilat menghampiri sang nenek dan membantunya berdiri tegak.

Si nenek menganggukan kepalanya sekilas dan dengan langkah tertatih mengikuti tuntunan Sakura menuju sebuah bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari sana. "Terima kasih."

Sakura duduk di sebelah nenek tersebut setelah selesai membawa beberapa koper milik sang nenek yang jatuh berserakan. Ia mengusap beberapa tetes peluh yang mengalir di sudut keningnya kemudian bertanya, "Nenek, kenapa bawa barang-barang sebanyak dan seberat ini?"

Si nenek merapikan rok panjangnya yang berantakan kemudian menjawab, "Nenek mau pulang kampung. Nenek tidak betah tinggal di rumah menantu nenek, nak." Jawabnya dengan nada sendu.

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Lho, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Si nenek menghela napas dan berkata, "Kadang, ada suatu hal yang kita inginkan tapi tidak bisa diwujudkan dengan begitu mudah, nak. Jadi nenek mau pulang saja," ucap sang nenek. "Lagi pula, nenek juga tidak suka dengan sikap menantu nenek," lanjutnya sedih.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. _'Tidak suka dengan sikap menantunya, eh?'_

"Terima kasih, ya. Kamu sudah mau membantu nenek," ucap nenek tersebut membuyarkan pikiran Sakura.

"Ah, eh?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Mau kuantar sampai halte, nek? Pasti nenek akan sangat kerepotan dengan bawaan barang-barang sebanyak ini," tawar Sakura ramah pada si nenek. Si nenek pun menganggukan kepalanya seraya membalas tawaran Sakura dengan senyuman.

.

.

"Nenek, tunggu!" pekik Sakura menghentikan langkah sang nenek saat nenek tersebut hendak menaiki bis yang baru saja tiba.

Sang nenek yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menoehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa, nak?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"…" Sakura terdiam. Pandangannya beralih pada barang-barang bawaan sang nenek yang begitu berat dan banyak. Terlebih pada sebuah koper besar yang nenek itu bawa.

Iris hijau hutannya memandang nenek tersebut dengan sang koper secara bergantian.

Nenek.

Koper.

Nenek.

Koper.

"…"

"Ada apa, Nak Sakura?" pertanyaan sang nenek membuat Sakura kembali terperanjat kaget.

Dengan gerakan kikuk, Sakura pun hanya bisa tertawa renyah, "Eh? Ah, t-tidak apa-apa, nek!" jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Aku hanya ingin berkata, 'Hati-hati, nek!'" ucap Sakura seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah sang nenek.

Nenek itu pun kembali menganggukan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, nak," balas sang nenek sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu bis yang akan terbuka dan tertutup secara otomatis.

.

.

'_Aku memang pintar.' _Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

~.~.~.~.~

Pukul 22.00 malam.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang berputar-putar dalam kamar miliknya. Pikirannya jauh menerawang kembali ke waktu beberapa hari lalu. Waktu dimana ia mendapatkan sebuah kabar atau berita buruk perihal mengenai acara perjodohannya dengan Sasuke.

'_Bagaimana ini? Haruskan aku melakukannya sekarang?'_ batin Sakura ragu. Dahinya nampak berkerut. Sesuatu di dalam hati kecilnya menolak untuk melakukan hal itu. Namun, kalau bukan dengan cara seperti ini? ia harus bagaimana? Bagaimana cara untuk menolak perjodohan tersebut?

Memohon-mohon pada sang ibunda agar dia mau membatalkannya? Oh, tidak! Ibunya sangat tegas. Tidak mungkin Mebuki mau mendengar alasan Sakura.

Haruskah dengan cara ini?

Jawabannya adalah ya! dia harus melakukan hal ini sekarang juga. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura segera bergegas merapikan barang-barang keperluannya.

~.~.~.~.~

"_S__ttttt_! Sas! Sas!" sebuah suara tengah mengganggu kenyaman tidur Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya kesal seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan guling. _Berisik sekali_.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap seperti maling, Sakura segera mendekati ranjang tidur milik Sasuke. Digoncangkannya pelan tubuh Sasuke. "Sas! Sasukeee!" bisik Sakura berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan seluruh penghuni kediaman Uchiha.

Lelaki tampan itu memutar posisi berbaringnya dan membekapkan guling di kepalanya erat-erat. Ia masih ngantuk, mohon jangan ganggu waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

"Sasuke, banguuuun!" Suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke Uchiha dalam dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya, membuat Sasuke mendesah kesal. Sangat mengganggu!

Sasuke semakin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Berusaha mengindahkan suara-suara pengganggu itu. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi? Mimpi buruk yang selalu mengganggunya selama dua hari ini.

"Sasuke!" bisik suara itu lagi tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke melenguh pelan. Kenapa rasanya mimpi ini begitu nyata? Telinganya terasa hangat.

Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi? Hangat?

Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasakan sebuah hembusan napas hangat masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnnya. Bukan hanya napas, namun juga suara. Seperti suara seseorang yang sedang—um … berdesah?

Apa mungkin Sasuke sedang mengalami sebuah mimpi basah?

Berdesah? Di telinganya?

"..."

Eh? Telinganya?!

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya secara spontan, menampilkan iris mata kelamnya yang mampu memikat seluruh kumpulan para kaum hawa. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kaget saat ia melihat sesosok makhluk yang amat sangat ia kenal sedang memandangnya lekat. Merah muda?

Hmm … dan ekpresi wajah itu pun kembali normal.

Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Sasuke!" pekiknya pelan.

"Kau ... lompat?" tebak Sasuke dengan wajah kusut sehabis bangun. Ia memandang datar sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan sepatu _boot khaki_ di kedua kakinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat kemudian berbisik, "Ayo cepat ikut aku!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura malah menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikutinya?

Sasuke menaikkan alis tidak mengerti.

"…"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya yang berbinar-binar kemudian berucap riang. "Ayo kabur~!"

"…"

"…"

"Ha?" Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan dua buah huruf selain 'Hn' andalannya pada Sakura. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke pelan. "Kabur! Kalau kita kabur, orang tua kita pasti panik dan mencari kita. Lalu nanti mereka akan telepon kita, mencari tahu di mana kita berada. Kita harus bilang tidak mau dijodohkan dan nantinya mereka pasti membatalkan perjodohan konyol itu! _Yatta_! Aku memang hebat!" teriak Sakura tertahan dengan nada ceria.

Sasuke memandang datar sosok sahabat yang kini tengah ada di hadapannya sambil menggaruk perutnya malas.

"Ayo Sasukeeeeee, siap-siap! Kau harus ikut kabur bersamaku! Biar makin heboh suasananya!" Sakura menarik-narik kaos putih Sasuke dan menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan memohon. Rencananya untuk membatalkan perjodohannya kali ini harus berhasil!

"..."

"Sas!" pekik Sakura tertahan, mencoba terus membujuk Sasuke.

"..." tidak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Sasukeeee cepetaaaan!" rengek Sakura tidak sabar.

"..." Sasuke menyeruduk Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang letaknya ada di pojok ruangan seraya menyambar selembar handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi tersebut.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis bingung. _Handuk?_—pikirnya tidak mengerti.

Otaknya berpikir beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah jawabannya. "_Yes!_" pekiknya pelan. "Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura semangat.

Sakura tersenyum dan mendesah lega. Dengan ini, misi pasti berjalan sukses!

_**To Be Continued**_

Krik krik krik ._. aneh banget ya? ya ampun maafkan daku yaa Silver. Hasilnya malah abal begini. Untuk chap depan aku pengen kamu yang ngelengkapin ketikanku XD yosh!

Berhubung karena ide kami kepanjangan untuk chap bagian ini. Kami memutuskan untuk memecah chap ini jadi dua bagian :D semoga kalian gak kecewa u,u.

_**Special Thanks For:**_

**Skyesphantom, Yukarindha Yoshikuni, Neerval-Li, Akasuna no ei-chan, Aikawa Jasumin, Mizuira Kumiko, Chisa Hanakawa, Yui rie rie, Chintya Hatake-chan, Mauree-Azure, Retno UchiHaruno, Anka-Chan, Karasu Uchiha, Scy Momo Cherry, Kira-chan Narahashi.**

Yang Login akan kami balas review kalian melalui PM :D

**Ruru : **Ah, maaf jika awal cerita ini membosankan, kami hanya berpikir, untuk cerita awal tidak seharusnya langsung di buat adegan yang heboh :D dari awal kami memang sudah merencanakan akan menceritakan terlebih dahulu tentang bagaimana kehidupan dan juga hubungan tentang Sasusaku sebagai tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil.

**Telor cepl0k :** Maaf? Sudah kami periksa tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang anda maksud, namun hasilnya tidak ada :D akun ini baru lho, jadi tidak mungkin kami mem_flame_ hasil karya milik orang. Lagi pula, kami juga menghargai hasil karya mereka :D oh ya untuk penggunaan tanda spasi kami rasa tidak ada yang salah 'di atas' memang di pisah.

**Sakakibara mei : **Aaaa XD terima kasih~ ini sudah lanjut :D

**Volkova kuruta : **Terima kasih XDDD chap depan bakal lebih seru lhoo (?) *pede banget* haha. Ini sudah lanjut :D

**Alsharf : **Terima kasih :D ini sudah lanjut ~

**Ida :** Wkwkwkkw iya di sini kami memang membuat karakter Sakura yang emang ceplas ceplos XD *plak*

**Guest :** Ini sudah lanjut :D

**SasuLoveSaku : **Aiiisssh X/D terima kasih haha, ini sudah lanjut lhooo. Maaf chap ini kurang greget :D tadinya mau di bikin sampe adegan yang ehm yaaa gitulah *rahasia* tapi berhubung nanti ceritanya jadi bakal panjang. Ya kami putuskan untuk memecah bagian ini menjadi dua chap :D semoga tidak bosan~

Bagi kalian yang bersedia baca cerita ini jika berkenan, bolehkan kami meminta kalian untuk meninggalkan beberapa jejak-jejak berupa review, concrit, dan saran? :D

Sebelumnya, kami ingin mengucapkan Terima Kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini.

_**Sign's**_

_Dark and Silver _


	3. Chapter 3

_**WEDDING MASK**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dark Silverous Proudly Present**_

_**The SasuSaku FanFiction**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

Ketika kau berpikir untuk sebuah rencana rahasia, pastikan dampak dari semua itu.

Bisa saja, kita saling terjerat, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mebuki keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan raut wajah pucat pasi. Ia mendatangi suaminya yang sedang menyantap nasi gorengnya dengan lahap kemudian menepuk pundak lelaki itu pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Kizashi yang menoleh sekilas untuk melihat wajah istrinya. Merasa tidak ada yang penting, ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke atas piringnya.

Tidak, sepertinya ada yang penting. Lelaki paruh baya itu memutar lehernya kembali dan memastikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Sakura ..." Mebuki masih dengan wajah pucat pasi memandang tajam suaminya dan melanjutkan, "Dia pergi."

Dan melontarlah semua bulir-bulir nasi yang sempat singgah di mulut Kizashi dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kabur, kabur, kabur~" Sakura bersenandung riang sambil menggeret-geret kopernya kesana-kemari tanpa henti. Hatinya kini riang tidak terkira karena sejauh ini, rencananya sudah berjalan dengan baik.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, lalu semuanya beres.

Ia tidak akan dipaksa akan perjodohan lagi, Sasuke dan dirinya akan kembali jadi sahabat dan yang terakhir pundi-pundi warisan akan kembali padanya. Sakura bahkan sudah membayangkan masa depannya kelak.

Hidup di sebuah rumah sederhana, suami yang mencintainya dan anak-anak yang manis-manis.

_Wait_, sebentar.

Apa tidak salah mimpi?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyusun mimpi yang dari dulu yang ia inginkan.

Ah ya, membangun rumah sakit, lalu menikah, punya suami, anak dan cucu.

Eh?

Sakura menggeleng-geleng lagi. Membangun rumah sakit memang impiannya, tapi yang selanjutnya tidak pernah ada di pikirannya.

Sakura memulai lagi rancangan mimpinya yang semula.

Membangun rumah sakit, membantu menyembuhkan pasien-pasien dan hidup mandiri seorang diri.

Ya, kali ini baru mimpi yang benar.

"Hehehe~" Sakura tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertinggal dari langkah kaki sahabatnya itu. Ia yakin semua rencananya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Sasuke memandang malas jalan di depannya. Sedikit, ia mendengar dan melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang dilontarkan sahabat merah mudanya sejak berjalan kabur dari rumah tadi.

Sahabatnya ini pasti sudah gila. Ia yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk ke kamar?" tanya Sakura ketus pada Sasuke. Iris hijau hutannya menatap tajam iris kelam milik Sasuke, sahabatnya yang dingin bagaikan es batu di kutub utara ini.

"Aku tidak pesan kamar," jawab Sasuke sekenanya dengan intonasi yang sangatlah datar. Ia menjawab semua itu seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang penting.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis bingung. "Ha?" Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya, ia merasa kebingungan sekaligus agak _surprise_. Terus?

"Hemat," kata-kata Sasuke yang singkat membuat Sakura paham seketika. Ia mengangguk-angguk setuju akan penjelasan logis itu.

"Benar juga," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membenarkan perkataan Uchiha itu.

Tapi ...

Tapi ...

Apa tidak salah?

Otak Sakura mulai berputar cepat. Ia menilik sekeliling kamar ukura meter itu dengan seksama.

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriakan Sakura menahan Sasuke yang hendak memasukkan celana-celana dalamnya ke dalam lemari. Mata hijau itu membelalak histeris saat menyadari satu hal.

Ranjangnya hanya satu!

Hanya satu dan tidak mungkin 'kan Sakura harus berbagi ranjang dengan ayam butut ini? Enak saja, ia yang membayar semua sewa ini dan harusnya ia mendapatkan pelayanan juga servis yang terbaik.

Bagimana mungkin mereka bisa berbagi ranjang bersama?

_Oh, come _on, Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang sedang berusaha melawan titah ayahanda dan ibundanya untuk sebuah perjodohan konyol. Ia yang cantik jelita ini hanya ingin sebuah ranjang bersih dan luas untuk tempatnya berbaring dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak dari kepenatan yang ada.

Oke, ini mulai mendramatisir.

Pertama, Sakura bukan remaja lagi. Ia sudah bisa disebut 'dewasa'. Bisa kau lihat betapa seksinya dia—itu bohong—dan kerlingan mata indahnya itu?

Kedua, ia tidak pernah memanggil orang tuanya dengan sebutan ayahanda dan ibunda. _Crap_, dia pasti terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi drama kolosal hingga seperti ini.

Ketiga, semua yang dikatakan bahwa ia cantik jelita dan blablabla itu berlebihan. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengakuinya.

"Tidak boleh!" larang Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut. Matanya mulai menyusuri setiap sudut kamar yang ada. Hanya ada satu sofa kecil yang bahkan Sakura yakin, ketika ia atau Sasuke berbaring di atas sana, maka tubuh itu akan jatuh bebas ke lantai yang dingin.

Ayo Sakura, berpikir! Pikir! Pikir!

Gadis itu terus memeras otaknya mencari jalan keluar yang baik untuk kedua belah pihak.

"Sasuke, kau tidur—" Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat dan mengacungkan telunjuk tepat di depan batang hidung Sasuke yang mancung. "—tidur di—"

**Kedip kedip**

Sakura membatu setelah mengedip beberapa kali. Tangannya yang semula menunjuk hidung mancung milik Uchiha bungsu kini beralih menunjuk tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan celana dalamku?!" teriak Sakura histeris. Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari untuk merebut celana wasiatnya dari tangan laknat Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan alis.

Sakura yang mendesah lega saat barang berharganya kembali ke tangannya. Ia hendak membuka dan merapikan lipatannya lalu—

"Itu punyaku," kata Sasuke singkat.

Lalu Sakura berubah jadi batu, hancur berkeping-keping dan hilang tertiup angin. _Shock_, trauma dan depresi.

Bohong.

Sakura hanya pingsan, kok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, jangan tidur di sini!"

"Tidak mau."

Sakura mendesah kesal. Beginilah sifat Sasuke Uchiha, tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kalimat, '_ladies first'_?"

Sasuke menggeleng cuek. Ia memain-mainkan ponselnya yang baru saja terisi dengan nomor baru dan menikmati fitur internet.

"Kalau '_woman is the first'_?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau 'Sakura itu cantik, murah hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, taat beribadah, cinta ta—"

Omongan Sakura berhenti saat sebuah timpukan bantal mengenai wajahnya telak. Sakura menggerutu kesal saat ia mendengar Sasuke mendesis agar ia diam saja.

Gadis itu mulai diam.

Dalam hati, Sauske mendesah lega. Akhirnya gadis ini diam juga sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain internet di ponselnya.

"Hiks ..."

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura mengisak dengan nada suara sedih langsung menoleh. Bisa gawat kalau Sakura menangis karena penolakannya untuk tidur di bawah.

Benar saja, gadis itu tengah meringkuk di kedua lipatan lututnya dan bergetar pelan.

Belum Sasuke sempat bilang kalau ia akan mengalah saja dan tidur di lantai, ia mendengar satu kalimat lagi.

"Lapar ..."

Dan siku-siku muncul di sudut dahi Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring dan tidak peduli dan tidak akan peduli dengan Sakura lagi.

Gila, sinting, tidak waras.

Sasuke baru sadar Sakura itu terlalu dramastis.

Lain kali ingatkan Sasuke untuk mengganti kotak DVD dan film Sakura di rumahnya dengan film selain drama kolosal dan drama roman picisan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa kau geser sedikit?" tanya Sakura sarkastik pada Sasuke. Setelah perdebatan panjang hingga acara makan malam dengan _ramen_ instan yang dibeli di _minimarket_ terdekat, Sakura mau tidak mau harus berbagi ranjang dengan sahabat kecilnya.

Ugh ... Sungguh ini adalah hal yang memalukan bagi Sakura. Seranjang dengan seorang pria dewasa yang bahkan bukan suaminya? Helooo, Sasuke memang baru calon suaminya tapi—eh? Calon? Tidak, tidak.

Sasuke tidak akan jadi suami maupun calon suaminya setelah ini karena ia yakin perjodohan bodoh ini akan segera dibatalkan. Sakura menggenggam tangannya erat. Tunggu sampai saat kemenangan tiba.

"..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tidak menggubris kata-kata Sakura.

Kau tidak tahu ya? Alis Sakura sudah berkedut sejak tadi menahan keinginan kakinya untuk menendang tubuh Sasuke pergi dari ranjang tersebut. Sakura menarik napas pelan-pelan.

"Sasuke, geser badannya."

"..."

"Sasuke. Geser. Badanmu."

"..."

"Ayaaaam! Geser kakimuuuuu cepaaaat!" Dua siku-siku sudah mampir di dahi lebar Sakura. Napas gadis itu terengah-engah menahan kesal.

Sasuke mendengus tak kalah kesalnya. Bagaimana ia harus menggeser tubuhnya jikalau ia sudah berada tepat di sisi ranjang? Salahkan tubuhnya yang atletis ini kalau ranjangnya tidak cukup untuk dua orang.

"Tidak bisa," balasnya singkat dan padat.

Sakura melotot kesal. "Kalau begitu ubahlah posisi tidurmu!" Sakura mulai bersungut-sungut kesal karena merasa posisi Sasuke itu sangatlah memakan banyak tempat.

"Hn." Sasuke menurut saja ketimbang ditendang Sakura. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring dan menghadap sakura langsung.

**DEG!**

"…"

_Emerald_ Sakura membelalak lebar saat mendapati wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bulu matanya yang tipis tapi menawan, poni rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi kening dan bibir—

Oh ya Tuhan, bibir Sasuke yang terpampang tepat di hadapannya, membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat. Bahkan Sakura hampir tidak bisa bernapas lagi saat merasakan hembusan napas lembut Sasuke tepat di wajahnya.

Secepat kilat, Sakura langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan cara menghadap ke arah dinding hingga memunggungi wajah lelaki itu. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat.

'A-apa-apan itu tadi?' batin Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya dan Sakura merasa kalau kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak mencarinya. Tidak satupun ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

Sakura jadi ragu, apa jangan-jangan ayah ibunya tidak tahu ia kabur? Atau ayah ibunya tidak menganggap acara minggatnya bukan suatu hal yang penting? Apa-apaan sih, mereka! Anak mereka yang tersayang ini hilang tapi tidak dicari?

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura

Sasuke yang tengah berselonjoran di atas ranjang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan membalas, "Hn?"

"Uangku main menipis dan kurasa ini saatnya dirimu yang menanggung kehidupan kita selanjutnya," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke dengan nada tegas. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan, tidak jenaka seperti biasa.

Setelah dipikir ulang, selama seminggu ini Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang dan Sakura yang terus membiayai segalanya. Tidak habis pikir juga Sakura kenapa ia mau saja membayari Sasuke.

'Lelaki macam apa dia, Tuhan ..." sindir Sakura dalam hati seraya terus memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan malas.

Hemat, kata-kata itu yang terus menjadi senjata andalan Sasuke saat Sakura menyuruhnya membeli beberapa barang kebutuhan diri mereka. Dan bodohnya, bisa-bisanya Sakura menurut saja?

Sekarang ini saatnya bagi Sakura yang berhemat dan Sasuke yang membeli semuanya!

"..."

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura tidak sabar saat mendapati Sasuke diam dan tidak menggubris perkataannya.

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak ada uang," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap Sakura—lagi-lagi—datar.

"..."

"..."

"APA?" pekik Sakura menggelegar membuat Sasuke harus meringis menahan pekikan Sakura agar tidak merusak indera pendengarannya. "JADI SELAMA INI KAU TIDAK BAWA UANG?!" tanya Sakura dengan wajah _horror._

"Kau mengajakku secara tiba-tiba, sih." Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan seraya menggaruk-garuk pelan perutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"ITU SEBABNYA KAU TIDAK PESAN KAMAR SENDIRI?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Matanya membelalak—apa itu? Sasuke merasa setengah rambut Sakura berubah menjadi ular.

"Hn."

"DAN ITU SEBABNYA KAU SELALU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MEMBIAYAI SEGALA KEBUTUHANMU?"

"Hn."

"MAKANAN?"

"Hn."

"DAN ITU SEBABNYA KAU SELALU BERKATA 'HEMAT'?"

"…"

"SASUKE!"

"…"

"AAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Sakura kencang membuat jendela kaca yang terdapat di kamar itu sedikit bergetar. Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang seperti monster itu.

'Tuhan, bunuh Sasuke sekarang! Bunuh diaaaaaa!' doa Sakura dalam hati dengan wajah frustasi.

Dengan wajah setengah depresi dan setengah kesal, ia memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya dengan keki. Ia tidak peduli, masalah ini harus segera selesai dan ia akan kembali tidur nyaman di ranjang empuknya yang lama.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapa suara di seberang lembut. Itu pasti ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_!" pekik Sakura pada Mebuki. Nada bicaranya tidak sabaran, seolah ibunya tidak mendengar dirinya di ujung sana.

Hening sejenak di sana. Sakura baru saja akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan jika ibunya tidak menyahut. _"Oh, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"_ tanya Mebuki santai.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Apa-apaan ibunya ini? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menanggapi telepon dari Sakura dengan nada yang sesantai itu? "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah menghubungiku?! Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah mencariku, hah?!" tanya Sakura dengan napas tersengal menahan emosi.

"_Kenapa juga _Kaa-san_ harus mencarimu, Sakura?"_ tanya Mebuki tidak mengerti.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Aku kabur _Kaa-san_! Bagaimana mungkin _Kaa-san_ tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

"_Kau 'kan bersama Sasuke, kenapa Kaa-san harus khawatir? Kami pikir kalian liburan,"_ kata Mebuki dengan santainya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau anaknya hampir saja kena serangan jantung.

_**JGEEEERRR**_

Bagai kilat yang menyambar Sakura di siang hari saat Sakura mendengarkan kata-kata Mebuki. Apa kata ibunya tadi?

"Apa?" tanya Sakura pelan dengan wajah pucat. Wajahnya sudah seputih tembok sekarang.

"Kaa-san _harap setelah ini kalian akan segera melangsungkan hubungan kalian ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi,"_ ucap Mebuki antusias. _"Aku tidak sabar ingin segera memiliki cucu."_

"Hah?" Sakura membelalakan matanya _shock_. "A-apa maksudmu, _Kaa_—"

"_Sudah ya, Sakura, sayang, _Kaa-san_ ada urusan. Cepatlah pulang, _Kaa-san_ sangat rindu padamu."_ Potong Mebuki cepat, membuat Sakura semakin melebarkan iris _emerald_-nya.

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus secara sepihak.

**Krik …**

"…"

"…"

"Tuhan, bunuh saja akuuuuuuuuu!" jerit Sakura saking kesalnya. Ia membanting ponselnya di ranjang dan segera mengambil koper-kopernya di sudut ruangan.

Wajah Sakura semakin pucat. Keringat panas dingin terus mengalir deras dari sudut pelipisnya. Ia memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya dengan kalap.

Marah, kesal, kaget dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar seraya mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat Sakura sudah siap dengan koper-kopernya.

"…"

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"…"

"He—"

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah. _'Ada apa dengan gadis ini, eh?'_ pikir Sasuke heran.

"Kau!" tuding Sakura pada Sasuke, "Harus jaga jarak denganku radius sepuluh meter!"

"…"

"…"

"Hah?"

Sakura memasang jaketnya dan berjalan ke sana-sini dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia berbalik pada Sasuke dan memelototinya.

"Gara-gara aku pergi denganmu semua mengira kita liburan dan bukannya kabur!" tuding Sakura dengan tatapan kesalnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Ia mengeluarkan kopernya juga dan berkata santai, "Siapa yang mengajakku, heh?"

**JLEB**

Sakura diam tidak berkutik. Benar juga, yang mengajak 'kan dirinya sendiri. Dia sendiri yang salah membawa-bawa sahabat ayamnya ini ikut dalam pelarian konyol ini.

Tapi ego lebih tinggi dari rasa malunya, ia tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar yang mereka sewa.

Peduli amat dengan Sasuke, ia mau kabur sendiri sekarang! Sendiri!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima jam berlalu sejak kejadian yang mengenaskan Sakura. Ia berjalan kesana kemari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Yang pasti ia tidak mau pulang!

Ia menoleh sekali lagi pada sosok yang berada jauh di belakangnya. "Kubilang radius sepuluh meter dariku!" gertak Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

Sasuke tidak menggubris. Ia mendekat pada Sakura yang berada jauh di depannya.

Saat itu pula, Sakura panik dan langsung berlari menjauh—menciptakan jarak yang terbentang lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke mendekat lagi, dengan mudahnya ia mengejar langkah Sakura yang kecil-kecil itu. Kakinya 'kan panjang, jadi mudah saja.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari lagi, kini ia bersembunyi di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang ramai di jalanan. Kini, Sasuke pasti tidak dapat menemukannya.

Sakura mendesah lega. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak kerasa—menandakan dirinya lapar.

Ah ya, ia baru ingat kalau dirinya belum makan sejak tadi. Ia membuka dompet kerincingannya yang tersimpan di saku. Uangnya tinggal sedikit.

Sakura menghela napas. Uang ini palingan hanya bisa digunakan untuk makan dua hari saja. Lalu selanjutnya?

Tak terasa langkah membawanya tanpa arah. Tahu-tahu saat ia berhenti, ia sudah berdiri di hadapan sebuah warung _ramen_ sederhana yang ia sendiri tidak tahu daerah mana.

**Kruyuuuk**

Lapar. Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam warung itu dan memesan sebuah _ramen_ yang mungkin bisa mengganjal perutnya yang lapar. Cacing-cacing sialan.

Namun, sebelum ia menemukan meja untuknya makan, ia melirik ke jalanan depan dan menoleh kiri-kanan. Gadis itu menghela napas.

"Ayo, masuk!" perintahnya seraya memberi isyarat dengan jarinya. Ia memandang malas wajah sahabat setianya yang berdiri di belakang tiang listrik.

Sasuke keluar dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dan mendekati Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengus. "Kau itu sudah tidak punya uang, masih saja belagu," sindirnya saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang datar-datar saja.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Cerewet," katanya pada Sakura datar.

Sebenarnya Sakura mau saja makan sendiri di warung _ramen_ itu. Tapi masa ia tega dengan ayam satu ini? Begini-begini Sasuke sudah banyak berjasa padanya.

"Paman aku pe—" kata-kata Sakura mendadak hilang dan digantikan tubuhnya yang melemas jatuh ke tanah.

Ia pingsan.

Dan ditangkap lengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan khawatir, dia hanya kelaparan dan agak kelelahan. Sebentar lagi ia pasti bangun." Seorang perawat berwajah ramah tersenyum sekilas pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan tirai putih kamar rumah sakit.

Sialan. Sasuke kira gadis itu kenapa, sampai bisa pingsan segala. Ternyata cuma kelaparan.

Tahu begitu dia tidak usah sampai menitipkan barang bawaannya di warung _ramen_ dan repot-repot menggendong gadis itu hingga rumah sakit terdekat. Berikan saja semangkuk _ramen_ panas, ia pasti sembuh lagi.

Ia melirik wajah Sakura yang tertidur—atau pingsan?—di ranjang rumah sakit. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian beranjak keluar.

'Akan kujejalkan kulkas makanan setelah ini,' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil menahan dongkol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan kegelapan dengan terang lampu yang baru saja menusuk matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan yang paling parah perutnya berbunyi kencang.

Ia menghela napas dan beranjak duduk. Dengan perut yang masih berbunyi nyaring ia menoleh ke sekeliling.

'Rumah sakit?' batin Sakura heran. Ia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk terkantuk-kantuk di hadapannya sambil menggenggam sebungkus plastik putih.

Gadis itu menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke pelan dan memanggil, "Sasuke, hoi, Sasuke ..."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menguap lebar-lebar. Ia menatap malas wajah Sakura dan membalas, "Hn?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir saat melihat reaksi pasif Sasuke. "Kok kita di sini?" tanyanya dengan agak ketus.

"Salahkan tubuhmu yang seberat tong itu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia masih kesal rupanya dengan kenyataan Sakura pingsan karena kelaparan.

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke kepala berambut jabrik milik Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan rambutnya mulai berubah menjadi setengah ular lagi di mata Sasuke.

"KAU PIKIR GARA-GARA SIAPA AKU JADI BEGINI?!" gadis itu berteriak keras-keras saking kesalnya. Beberapa pasien yang satu kamar dengannya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, kaget dan ketakutan.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruh mengajakku?" balas Sasuke sengit.

Sakura menjewer telinga Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mengerang dan balas mencengkram baju Sakura agar segera menjauhkan tangannya.

"KAU ITU YANG BIKIN SEMUA BERANTAKAN! MANA KABUR GAK BAWA UANG! HEMAT, HEMAT, HEMAT! SASUKE _NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!_" teriak Sakura dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kau sendiri juga—ey hentikan—kenapa niat kabur dan bodohnya pingsan karena kelaparan—lepaskan tanganmu—kau tidak tahu badanmu itu berat!" Sasuke tanpa sadar berubah menjadi berisik dan membalas perkataan Sakura dengan erangan kesakitan saat tangan Sakura hendak mencabut rambutnya beringas.

"Oy, pasangan yang ada di sana, hentikan pertengkaran kalian." Sebuah suara menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya seketika.

"Benar, benar! Kami mau tidur!" timbal pasien satu lagi dengan setuju.

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya pada para pasien sambil minta maaf berulang kali. Tak lupa ia memberikan tatapan sengit pada sahabatnya yang sedang mengacak rambutnya agar nampak liar lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Yang jelas saat ini ia tidak mau cari gara-gara dulu dengan Sakura. Terlalu berbahaya. Lelaki itu meraih selembar jaket hangat Sakura dan berkata, "Pakai."

Sakura berbisik, "Ke mana?" Nada bicaranya masih terdengar kesal.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung saja mendahului Sakura keluar kamar rawat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hell no_.

Setelah sekian lama perjuangan Sakura, dengan penyiksaan jiwa dan raga, dengan penuh emosi dan air mata ...

... Ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia kini kembali ke sarangnya. Sangkarnya. Rumah tercintanya.

Dengan tangan masih menggenggam koper-kopernya, ia menatap hampa bangunan megah di depannya. Rasanya perjuangannya sia-sia saja.

Ia sudah kabur pagi-pagi sekali, rela berbagi kasur dengan Sasuke, rela makan seadanya, rela membei kebutuhan sehari-hari, rela menanti dengan penuh kesabaran, rela pingsan karena kelaparan ...

Lalu, pagi buta seperti ini, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia telah kembali ke rumahnya lagi. Dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Dan sama sekali tidak ada pembatalan perjodohan.

Rasanya ia ingin menjedokkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik yang ada di ujung sana. Bodohnya ia mengajak Sasuke waktu itu. Lalu sekarang ia juga kembali bersama Sasuke.

Ia melirik sahabatnya yang berada beberapa meter di sampingnya—di depan rumah lelaki itu sendiri, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

_Mission, FAILED._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**-TBC-**

Hai semua? Apa kabar?

Kali ini Silver yang gantian mengisi author note..XD

Fic ini 75% dikerjakan oleh Dark dan Silver Cuma mengisi dan edit" saja..XD #digaplok

Maaf ya Dark, kalau fic nya jadi aneh di tanganku... T_T Mana lama lagi, salahkan sakit silver yang lam sekali sembuhnya..DX *dilempar*

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Baguskah?

Maaf untuk chapter ini silver tidak bisa menyebut nama para reviewer tersayang.. Silver sedang online di hape..DX

Tapi kita selalu menanti dan membaca review kalian semuaaa.. X3 terima kasih yaaaa~

Ayo! Dark dan Silver terus menunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian! :D

_Review and concrit?_

_Arigatou~_

**Dark Silverous**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WEDDING MASK**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dark Silverous Proudly Present**_

_**The SasuSaku FanFiction**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, kau tahu?

Rambutmu aneh, sifatmu dingin dan kau itu sama sekali gak menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara.

Kenapa banyak yang suka kamu, sih?

(Sakura to Sasuke)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraaaaaa! Makaaaan!" pekik Mebuki saat melihat sosok Sakura turun dari tangga menuju lantai bawah. Kedua iris matanya menangkap sosok sang anak yang kini tengah memakai kaos kedodoran serta celana pendek di atas lutut. Sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya, Sakura pun segera berjalan menuju dapur.

Melihat sosok sang anak, ingatan Mebuki pun kembali berputar cepat kembali ke waktu beberapa saat lalu.

Saat dimana ia melihat sosok Sakura yang baru saja pulang membawa koper dengan wajah terlipat sepuluh. Sejenak, Ia mengkerutkan wajah bingung. _Apa Sakura bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke?_—pikiran itulah yang pertama kali muncul di dalam otaknya saat melihat keadaan Sakura saat itu.

Kalau membicarakan soal Sakura dan Sasuke sih memang tidak aka nada habisnya. Mebuki sangat hapal betul akan tabiat kedua anak itu. Sejak dulu mereka memang tidak pernah akur, selalu bertengkar, dan tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mau mengalah. Itu dulu. Saat dimana mereka masih kecil. Mau Sakura dan Sasuke betengkar, cakar-cakaran sampai gulung-gulung Mebuki tidak akan peduli. Karena Mebuki tahu, dibalik sikap mereka yang seperti itu, Sakura dan Sasuke sangatlah akrab.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Kalau membicarakan soal hubungan pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Sasuke, masalah ini sudahlah lain.

Atmosfernya sudah beda. Mereka bukanlah lagi anak ingusan yang selalu mementingkan ego masing-masing. Mereka akan membangun sebuah hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Apakah pantas kalau mereka masih bersikap seperti layaknya anak kecil?

Secara, Sasuke dan Sakura 'kan sudah hampir menikah. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai ada suatu masalah terjadi di antara mereka, bukan?

.

.

Sakura, kembali muncul dengan raut muka _hor__r__or_ setengah lemas. Ia memegangi perutnya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. "_Kaa-san_, mau muntah," katanya seperti anak kecil pada ibunya saat ia ingin pipis sembarangan.

Kizashi—ayah Sakura melipat koran yang tengah dibacanya saat ini seraya memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya. Kedua iris matanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya angkat bicara.

"Entahlah, _Tou-san_, sejak tadi aku merasa mual," jawab Sakura dengan suara parau. Ia kembali membekap mulutnya seraya berlari menuju _wash toffel_ di ujung dapur—memuntahkan apa yang bisa ia muntahkan.

"Makan dulu, Sakura, kau belum makan sejak kemarin," kata Mebuki sambil mempersiapkan roti berselai _strawberry_ kesukaan anaknya itu. Ia melirik anaknya dengan wajah heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak napsu makan," kata Sakura sambil berjalan menjauh. Tidak diindahkannya sebuah roti berselai kesukaannya yang terhidang di atas piring putih kesayangannya itu.

"Kau pusing?" tanya Mebuki dengan wajah menyelidik.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Perutmu melilit?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Diare?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Cuma mual, badan dan perutku sangat tidak nyaman, juga hanya pusing saja," jawab Sakura seraya kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya naik menuju ke lantai atas. Untuk saat inI, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah beristirahat.

Mebuki dan Kizashi mengerutkan alis sejenak saat melihat tingkah laku anak mereka.

"…"

"…"

Hening.

"…"

"…"

"Aku akan punya cucuuuu~" Mebuki mendadak bangkit dengan penuh sukacita dan entah dari mana bunga-bunga mawar berguguran di belakangnya dengan efek cahaya dari sudut kemiringan 30 derajat.

_Stop_, itu dramatis.

Yang pasti Mebuki sedang menghayalkan Sakura, Sasuke dan seorang cucu mungil dengan perawakan tampan dan suara lucu yang memanggilnya, "Nenek! Nenek!"

Rambutnya hitam seperti Sasuke dan matanya hijau berbinar seperti Sakura. Atau malah akan seperti Sasuke kecil? Entahlah.

"Anak muda memang hebat," gumam Mebuki sambil tersenyum misterius. "Bukan begitu—eh? Mau apa kau?" pekik Mebuki saat melihat suaminya tengah berlari menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil sebuah benda panjang dari lemari kaca.

"…"

"…"

"Sialan kau Sasuke Uchihaaaaa! Akan kubunuh kauuuuuuu karena sudah menghamili anakkuuuu!" teriak Kizashi penuh amarah sambil berlari menerobos keluar rumah dengan sebilah samurai yang ia letakkan di bahu seraya ia genggam erat-erat.

Jangan tanya kenapa Kizashi yang cuek kini marah pada Sasuke. Gini-gini Kizashi sangat menyayangi Sakura. Walau sangat jarang ditunjukkan.

Mebuki membelalakan mata tidak percaya atas tindakkan suaminya. "Suamiku! Sasuke tidak salaaaaah! Dia membuatkan seorang cucu untuk kita!" teriak Mebuki panik, lalu berlari mengejar suaminya menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha—melarangnya untuk mencincang orang yang sudah bekerja sangat baik.

Sementara Sakura? Dia sudah kembali terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya sehingga ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kizashi—"

Sapaan yang sudah singkat dari kepala keluarga Uchiha itu harus semakin dipersingkat karena Kizashi—tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kediamannya dengan mata merah bersinar—dan apa itu? Samurai?

"Haruno-_san_, ada—"

"Mana Sasuke?!" tanya Kizashi dengan tatapan garang dan napas memburu. Kali ini bukan hanya Fugaku yang kata-katanya dipotong, tapi juga Mikoto.

Mikoto menatap heran tetangga sekaligus calon besannya itu. Ia jadi merasa takut. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap memanggil Sasuke dengan lembut dari lantai bawah. Lalu, setelah itu Sasuke pun turun dengan mata merah dan kaos _lecek_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk lengan tangannya yang berbekas gigitan nyamuk. Lehernya bahkan jadi sasaran nyamuk-nyamuk di perjalanannya pulang ke rumah tadi pagi.

"…"

"…"

Kedua iris mata Kizashi membelalak lebar saat mendapati tanda-tanda merah di sekujur tangan dan juga leher Sasuke. "KURANG AJAR KAU! BISA-BISANYA MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN PADA ANAKKU!" pekik Kizashi sambil mengacungkan samurai ke wajah Sasuke, membuat Mikoto berjengit kaget dan Fugaku maju bersiap-siap untuk menghadang.

"Hn?" Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke keluarkan sebagai reaksi. Alis matanya naik walau air mukanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia kaget atau bingung. Beberapa kali ia menggaruk lehernya yang memerah karena nyamuk dan bekas garukannya sepanjang malam.

Kizashi yang melihat bekas kemerahan itu langsung naik pitam. "KAU SUDAH BERANI MENODAI PUTRIKU, TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAN!" katanya dengan penuh amarah dan berlari untuk menebas Sasuke.

"Aku—"

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Mebuki yang baru datang dengan pakaian rumahnya. Ia langsung meraih piyama Kizashi, bersama-sama dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku menahan suaminya agar tidak menggorok leher Sasuke dengan samurai besar.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" teriakan Mikoto yang terkejut dan panik saat ujung samurai itu hampir mengenai wajah anak bungsunya. Ia berusaha menggenggam erat tangan Kizashi yang mengacungkan samurai ke depan agar anaknya tidak terluka.

"Kizashi, tenangkan dirimu dulu!" kata Fugaku sambil menahan tubuh tetangganya yang masih berusaha mendekati anaknya. Matanya terlihat panik walau wajahnya masih dingin terkendali. "Apa masalahmu?" tanya Fugaku dengan suara berat, "kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik."

"…"

"…"

Sesaat, Kizashi melirik ke arah Fugaku dengan wajah dingin. Menghela napas panjang, Kizashi pun mulai tenang dan berhenti melawan. Matanya menatap tajam sosok Sasuke yang pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kalian. Harus. Menikah. Segera," potong Kizashi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Sasuke. Ia melirik istrinya yang tengah terengah-engah di belakangnya dan mundur menurunkan samurainya.

"…"

Sasuke bungkam seketika.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa Haruno-_san_?" tanya Mikoto dengan raut wajah yang masih pucat dan terkejut. Ia melirik anaknya dan segera mendorongnya agar kembali ke lantai atas agar tidak memicu lebih banyak lagi amarah tetangganya.

"Kita bicarakan di ruang tamu," kata Fugaku sambil menuntun keluarga Haruno menuju ruangan di sebelah barat. Ia menarik napas diam-diam dan menoleh pada putra bungsunya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_What the hell?_! Aku tidak hamil! Oh, yang benar saja!"

Sakura yang dibangunkan paksa oleh Sasuke kini tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah merah dan pucat menjadi satu. Ia sakit, tapi rasa malu tidak terhindarkan dari wajahnya.

"Ya pasti. Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke seraya menggerling kedua bola matanya. Ia duduk bersila di atas ranjang Sakura.

Lelaki tampan ini menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura saat ia disuruh naik oleh ibunya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Ia tentu tidak bodoh. Keluarga Haruno pastilah mengira mereka telah melakukan sesuatu karena kondisi Sakura saat ini.

Padahal sumpah demi Tuhan! Sasuke pegang-pegang saja tidak pernah. Palingan cuma karena pertengkaran kemarin ia memegang Sakura. Ia bahkan berani terjun ke air terjun Konoha, kalau ia tidak bersalah dan tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa.

Enak saja dikira dia menghamili Sakura! Apanya juga yang bagus dari anak ingusan macam itu?

'_Bokongnya __saja tepos,'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melirik bagian tubuh Sakura yang menurutnya tidak berbentuk tadi.

"…"

"…"

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura sewot saat sadar kalau Sasuke melirik bagian tubuhnya. Jangan salahkan kalau bokongnya tidak seksi. Ini adalah hasil cetakan dari ayah dan ibunya.

Sasuke mencibir.

Sakura mencubit lengan Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa sambil berkata, "Dasar kau mesuuuuuum! Beraninya kau melihat bokongku semena-menaaaa!"

"_Hoy_—_heh_—siapa—yang lihat—lepaskan!—bokong teposmu?—_grr_!" Sasuke berusaha menjauh dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang mencubitinya layaknya tang. Bekas cubitan Sakura meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah di permukaan lengannya.

"…"

"Apa katamu? Kau berani melihat bo—bokong anakku?!" teriakan Kizashi mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bertengkar. Pria itu berada di sisi kamar Sakura—kamar Sasuke—bersama dengan Mebuki, Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Awalnya mereka ingin menemui Sasuke untuk menjelaskan dulu perkara yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Tapi, begitu melihat kamar itu kosong, jendela kamarnya terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke di atas ranjang bersama Sakura, emosi Kizashi kembali meledak.

Belum lagi mendengar Sakura berteriak tentang bokong—pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di sana.

Kizashi yang berang, Mebuki, Mikoto, dan Fugaku yang _speechless_, lalu Sasuke dan Sakura yang terkejut membuat semuanya makin runyam saja.

"Awas saja kau _bajingaaaaaaaan_!" teriak Kizashi kembali mengeluarkan samurai dari sarungnya dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju kamar anaknya sendiri.

"_Kyaaaaaa_! Anakkuuuuuuu!" Mikoto yang tidak sanggup melihat anaknya yang bisa saja dicincang oleh calon besannya segera mengejar kepala keluarga Haruno untuk menahannya.

.

.

"_To-Tou-saaan! _Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" jerit Sakura yang berlari—sayangnya berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke agar ikut kabur bersamanya.

Kalau begitu, mirip kawin lari, dong?

"Bodoh, jangan ikut tarik aku!" kata Sasuke yang tangannya ditarik paksa oleh sahabatnya. Ia panik, tapi otaknya masih bisa berputar dengan baik.

Sayangnya, Sakura sibuk saja berteriak-teriak dan menarik dirinya.

Sementara itu, Mebuki sudah berteriak dan mengejar suaminya yang hendak mencincang tersangka utama yang telah membuatkan cucu untuknya.

Fugaku yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela napas seraya bergumam, "bodoh." Lalu ia berlari mencari istrinya yang tengah berteriak-teriak histeris menahan samurai Kizashi menebas sesuatu.

'Well_,Sasuke, kau dalam masalah besar,'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Merutuki semua kebodohan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gomennasai_—oi, Sasuke, minta maaf juga!" sikut Sakura pada Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua tengah disidang di dalam ruang makan keluarga Uchiha bersama makanan yang menggiurkan.

"..." Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya. Selama hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah mau minta maaf kalau ia tidak bersalah.

_Tunggu, dia __memang __tidak salah, __'__kan?_

Sakura menyikut lebih dalam lagi rusuk Sasuke, memerintahkan lelaki itu agar segera minta maaf. Ia bukannya merasa bersalah, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak segera menyantap makanan yang saat ini tengah terhidang di hadapannya. Lebih cepat minta maaf, lebih cepat makan.

"…"

"…"

Jengah. Fugaku pun memukul meja makanan itu dengan keras—membuat beberapa piring bergoyang—dan menilik tajam anak bungsunya. "Kau salah dan kau harus minta maaf," tekannya tegas pada anaknya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak mengajarkanmu untuk jadi anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun," potong Fugaku cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan alasan anaknya lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Topeng wajahnya yang datar sudah hampir terlepas dari raut mukanya.

_Ia tidak salah! Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa! Malah Sakura yang melakukan penyiksaan padanya. Kenapa ia harus minta maaf?_

Sakura yang merasakan perutnya bergejolak mulai membujuk Sasuke dengan tampang memelasnya. Ia menarik-narik ujung kaos Sasuke dan meratap. "Sasukeeeeee!"

"…"

"Sasukeeee."

Sasuke menarik napas. Jujur, ini adalah hal terberat dalam hidupnya. Ia melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan. Mana ibunya? Biasanya ia akan membelanya pada saat seperti ini.

"Sasukeeeeeee," rajuk Sakura lagi. Ia menggoncang-goncangkan lengan Sasuke agar lelaki itu segera minta maaf dan ia bisa makan.

Sasuke melirik ayahnya. Fugaku jelas menatapnya tajam dan berkata melalui matanya, _ayo-cepat-minta-maaf-atau-kupecat-dari-perusahaan._

Mendengus sebal. Lelaki itu pun menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian berkata, "_I'm sorry_."

"Gunakan bahasa yang baik!" bentak Fugaku dengan tangan yang kembali menggebrak meja. Ia paling tidak suka kalau anaknya menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk minta maaf pada orang yang lebih tua.

Sasuke membuang muka. Sudah cukup ia minta maaf, ia tidak mau lagi mengulangi kalimat maafnya.

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

Sebenarnya, siapa sih yang dianiaya selama ini? Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus menjalani kehidupan bodoh seperti ini? Menyebalkan.

"Sasukeeeeeee!" Sakura kembali memanggil namanya dengan nada memelas. Merasa bosan dengan situasi ini, Sasuke pun mencoba untuk mengalah.

"Aku—" gumam Sasuke pelan setelah ia berusaha menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, "—aku minta maaf." Sasuke menatap Fugaku berani. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan tersebut pun akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Jadi?" Sakura mulai berkata, "Apakah aku sudah bisa menyantap hidangan ini?" lanjutnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon untuk dibelikan sesuatu. Sasuke melirik Sakura tajam. _Dasar menyebalkan_—batinnya mendengus sebal.

Mebuki yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Oh, anaknya ini sama sekali tidak pernah berubah sifatnya! Ckk.

"…"

"…"

Fugaku berdehem pelan guna menetralisir suasana. "Silahkan, Sakura," ucapnya datar mempersilahkan sang calon menantu untuk menyantap hidangan yang ada. Bersamaan dengan itu, Mikoto pun datang seraya membawa nampan berisi penuh dengan hidangan penutup.

Sakura menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan berbinar, membuat Sasuke mengernyit _ilfiel_. _Gadis macam apa dia?_—batin Sasuke berkata.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru Sakura semangat.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha. Pukul 14.00

"Kita harus segera mengambil tindakkan," ucap Kizashi dalam seraya menatap kedua anak muda yang kini tengah mulai menginjak dewasa. Kedua iris matanya menatap tajam sosok Sakura dan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk dalam posisi tegang.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup. "Ti-tindakkan apa?" tanyanya pada sang ayah. Kedua iris hijau hutannya menatap satu persatu seluruh sosok yang ada di dalam ruang tersebut—Kizashi, Mebuki, Fugaku, dan juga Fugaku.

"Tindakkan atas perbuatan kalian," jawab Fugaku tegas, membuat kedua iris mata Sakura dan Sasuke membelalak kaget.

"Apa? Tindakkan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sakura berusaha membela diri. Ia tahu, masalahnya tadi pagi bersama Sasuke belumlah selesai.

Kizashi memicingkan matanya curiga. Sedangkan Mebuki dan Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap, eh?

_Firasatku tidak enak_—batin Sasuke merasakan aura kelam menguar dari tubuh keempat orang tua yang saat ini tengah ada di hadapannya. "Ini buruk," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"…"

"…"

Fugaku, kembali berdehem pelan. "Kami … sebagai orang tua sudah memutuskan—" ucap Fugaku menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menelan ludah gugup.

_Memutuskan?_

"—bahwa minggu depan kalian akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan."

"…"

"…"

Sakura dan Sasuke membisu. Mebuki dan Mikoto menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan padangan berbinar. Kizashi memicing tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Fugaku tetap dengan wajah tegasnya.

_**Hening …**_

"Apa?" celetuk Sakura setelah hening yang cukup lama. "Sasuke!" panggilnya tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke singkat. Sejujurnya, ia masih shock akan pernyataan sang ayah. Ia yakin kedua telingannya masih normal, masih bisa mendengar perkataan ayahnya dengan baik.

Sakura menoleh kikuk seraya berucap datar, "bisakah kau antarkan aku ke THT?"

Mebuki yang mendengar ucapan Sakura pun segera bertanya dengan tegas, "mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja untuk memeriksakan kedua telingaku ini, _Kaa-san_," jawab Sakura dengan wajah polos. Ia yakin, kedua telinganya pasti ada masalah. Apa tadi katanya? Pernikahan? Kalian? Sakura dan Sasuke? Oh, itu tidak mungkin!

Mebuki menghela napas panjang. "Oh, ayolah, Sakura anakku sayang. _Kaa-san_ yakin kau pasti mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Fugaku," ucap Mebuki berusaha menyadarkan Sakura. "Kalian—kau dan Sasuke …" tunjuk Mebuki ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, "… akan menikah minggu depan."

_**JGER!**_

Tubuh Sakura kaku seketika. Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. _Kami-sama_, katakana bahwa ini adalah sebuah lelucon!

"Betul!" pekik Mikoto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura menatap _horror_ sosok ibunda Sasuke. "Lagi pula, aku dan ibumu tidak sabar untuk menunggu kelahiran dari anak yang kau kandung, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Mikoto riang. Mebuki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

_**JGER!**_

Apa katanya tadi? Anak? Lahir? Oh, tidak! Dunia sudah gila. Anak siapa?

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Anak? Anak siapa?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa Sasuke akan tumbuh dewasa dalam waktu secepat ini. "Tentu saja anakmu dan Sakura-_chan_," jawab Mikoto senang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" potong Sakura cepat dengan raut wajah panik. "Anak siapa? Aku tidak sedang mengandung!" Sakura berusaha membela dirinya.

Apa-apaan orang tua ini? Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi pagi? Aku hanya masuk angin!" lanjut Sakura membela diri, membuat Mikoto dan Mebuki saling bertatap wajah.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak peduli! _Kaa-san_ ingin kau harus tetap menikah dengan Sasuke," Mebuki tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya. "Lagi pula, _Kaa-san_ juga ingin cepat segera menimang seorang cucu."

Mikoto mengangguk setuju. Kizashi dan Fugaku hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap masing-masing istri mereka. "Keputusan kami sudah bulat!" ucap Mebuki yakin.

"Ta-tapi aku belum siap untuk menikah, _Kaa-san_!" balas Sakura tidak terima.

"Aku juga." Kali ini, Sasuke setuju dengan Sakura. Ia belum siap menikah, apalagi menikah dengan cara seperti ini. Ini-sangat-konyol!

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Kizashi semakin memicing tajam. "Kau-tidak-mau-bertanggung-jawab?" tanya Kizashi penuh penekanan.

"…"

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu, Sasuke?" timpal Fugaku memberikan pertanyaan. "Lagi pula, apa kalian lupa soal peraturan warisan itu?"

"…"

"…"

_**Hening …**_

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali bungkam.

Apa-apaan suasana ini? Aura keempat orang tua ini terlalu menekan. Seberapa kuat Sakura dan Sasuke membela diri pun, mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak akan sanggup menentang perintah keempat orang tua yang saat ini ada di hadapan mereka.

"…"

"…"

"Sudah diputuskan, minggu depan kalian akan **me-ni-kah**! Ini **mutlak**!" ucap Mebuki tegas, seraya memandang tajam Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu dulu—" Sakura kembali berusaha menentang Mebuki.

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia. "Mulai besok, aku dan Mebuki akan mengurus segala sesuatunya!" potongnya cepat menghentikan kalimat Sakura.

"A-apa—" ucap Sakura benar-benar panik.

"Dan Sasuke," panggil Fugaku datar, "sebagai seorang pria, aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami semua." Fugaku berkata bijak.

"…"

"Aa …" Sakura mulai kehabisan kata-kata. _Kami-sama_, bagaimana ini?

"_Yosha_! Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menimang seorang cucu dari **hasil perbuatan** Sakura dan Sasuke." Mebuki terkikik geli seraya membayangkan seorang cucu berada dalam gendongannya.

Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Kita harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sebaik mungkin!" ucapnya semangat namun lembut.

"…"

"…"

Sakura dan Sasuke membeku. Kata-kata kedua orang tua mereka sungguh di luar dugaan. Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak sekeras mungkin di hadapan keempat orang tua ini!

"Sasuke lakukan sesuatu!" rengek Sakura menarik-narik lengan baju milik Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"Sa-su-ke!"

"…"

Sepertinya sang Uchiha bungu ini masih _shock_ akan keputusan ini. Lihat saja dari wajahnya yang datar—maksudku lebih datar dari biasanya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang benar-benar nampak seperti mayat hidup!

Sakura yang melihat keadaan itu pun semakin frustasi. Menggeram kesal, akhirnya ia pun berteriak sekeras mungkin. "AAAAAAAAA! SASUKEEEEEE!" pekiknya menggelegar hingga ke luar rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Dunia benar-benar sudah gila!

Gila!

Gila!

Dan gila!

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau terlihat sangat semangat dan bahagia," ucap Mikoto polos setelah mendengar pekikan Sakura yang membahana.

"WAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura kembali.

Sepertinya hari-hari yang dipenuhi kegilaan ini masih akan berlanjut terus di dalam kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke. Esok? Lusa? Entah sampai kapan kehidupan konyol ini akan berakhir.

_**To Be Continued**_

Selesai! Aaaaaaa *teriak frustasi* akhirnya aku bisa nyelesein fic ini dalam waktu hampir sebulan lebih! *_poor me_* sujud-sujud ama Silver. Maafin daku kalau ficnya ngaret yaaaa saya minta maaf juga ke para pembaca T_T salahkan lappie saya yang sempet rusak dan mood saya yang suka berubah-ubah #plak

Jadi ngerasa bersalah sama Silver deh sempet nelantarin fic ini QAQ aaaa …

Special Thanks untuk kalian udah mau baca fic ini *lap ingus*

**Mauree-Azure, Nyimi-chan, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, **Ida,** Kitahara Blue, Kuromi no Sora, Fa vanadium,** Igin,** Chooteisha Yori, Scy Momo Cherry, Momo Haruyuki, xxxkshineiiiga21737, Kim Keyna, skyesphantom, Tsurugi De Lelouch, akasuna no ei-chan, **Volkova kuruta, Fishy ELF,** Retno UchiHaruno, Chintya Hatake-chan, Miuira Kumiko, Sami haruchi**,** Deshe Lusi, Baka Iya SS, Neerval-Li, Chooteisha Yori, Nona Cokelat, Anka-Chan, Aden L kazt, FuRaHeart, Karasu Uchiha**, Mayuri Clover, **Aikawa Jasumin**, namikaze yakonahisa, celubba, agezia, **Sindi 'Kucing Pink**

*cipok satu-satu* #plaks

Jika berkenan, _Mind to Review and Concrit again? :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WEDDING MASK**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dark Silverous Proudly Present**_

_**The SasuSaku FanFiction**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

Sakura, kau tahu? Kau itu berisik. Menyebalkan.

_(Sasuke to Sakura)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_KENAPA HARI INI HARUS ADA?!_

Mungkin seperti itulah kata hati Sakura saat ia mendapati pagi hari, di mana ia dilempar masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebaik-baiknya. Bahkan di kamar mandinya sudah berjejer berbotol-botol krim pelengkap—yang Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya—untuk dirinya mandi, keramas dan _meni pedi_.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semuanya sekaligus dalam waktu 30 menit?

Dengan raut wajah frustasi, ia pun mulai _menciduk_ air dan menyiramkannya keras-keras ke bagian atas permukaan tubuhnya. Ia menyingkirkan semua botol-botol ramuan dan menggantikannya dengan sabun batang beraroma ceri yang manis.

"_Kaa-saaaaaaaaaaan! Please_ ..." Sakura merengek kala ia dipaksa untuk mengenakan pakaian pengantin putih yang menjuntai. Pakaian itu mungkin ingin Sakura kenakan selamanya karena saking indahnya ...

... Jika saja ia bukan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Oh, kenapa harus Sasuke? Sahabatnya sendiri?

Dan kenapa ia seperti ingin dipaksa menikah dengan om-om demi melunasi hutang orang tuanya?

Ibunya menggeleng tegas. Ia dengan sedikit menyentak lengan anaknya ia membantu mengikat tali gaun yang menjulur hingga dasar lantai agar menjadi sebuah simpul yang manis di punggung anak gadisnya.

Wajah Sakura sudah bermacam-macam dari tadi. Mulai seram, merengek, mengerut sebal, marah, memelas. Hingga ia harus mengerahkan jurus terakhirnya ...

'_Puppy eyes no jutsu_!'

"Duduk dan biarkan aku menata rambutmu."

_**Siiiiiiiiiiing**_—

_No effect_.

Sakura tidak menduga kalau jurus rahasianya itu tidaklah berhasil. Ibunya memang kebal akan jurus-jurusnya.

Kala Mebuki mengikat rambutnya sedemikian rupa dan mengeritingnya dengan _rolled hair_ hingga membuat satu tatanan rambut yang terjatuh manis membingkai wajahnya, Sakura mendongak sedikit.

"_Kaa-san_ ..."

"Hmm?" Mebuki yang masih sibuk memasangkan kerubung putih sutera di kepala anak tercintanya itu bergumam seadanya. Ia tidak memandang Sakura, tapi Sakura tahu kalau ibunya mendengarkan.

"Apa _Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak ada nanti?"

... Dengan sepenuh hati.

Mebuki berhenti mengolah tatanan rambut anaknya dan menatap cermin besar yang menghadapkan replika rupa mereka. Matanya yang selalu nampak tajam itu entah mengapa nampak ... Sedih.

Sakura dan Mebuki diam. Dari biasan kaca, Sakura bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemani dan merawat dirinya. Melimpahinya dengan penuh kasih dan cinta.

Dan entah kenapa, ada yang terasa mendorong di balik bola matanya. Kelopak matanya terasa panas saat melihat wajah ibunya yang menatapi puncak kepalanya sambil mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"_Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja. Asal kau bersama Sasuke, _Kaa-san_ akan baik-baik saja," katanya dengan nada yang tertulus yang pernah Sakura dengar. Kemudian wanita itu mulaimengambil _rolled hair_ dan mengeriting sebagian rambut anaknya yang masih terasa belum rapi.

"..." Sakura diam-diam menghapus jejak cairan asin yang turun di kedua bola mata hijaunya.

Seketika itu juga, Sakura paham akan satu hal. Ibunya bukan memaksa dirinya menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Ibunya hanya ingin dirinya bahagia.

"_Kaa-san_ ..." panggil Sakura dengan suara terisak yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Belum pernah dirinya menjadi secengeng ini. Inikah yang dinamakan _wedding syndrom_?

"Te-rima ka-sih, _Kaa-san_," katanya dengan suara tersendat-sendat menahan tangis. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dengan lengannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hei bodoh, matamu bisa bengkak nanti! Jangan bikin malu!" bentak Mebuki yang kemudian beralih ke hadapan Sakura sambil menjauhkan lengan anaknya agar berhenti menggosok wajah.

"Ayo, ngapain kamu menangis!"

"Habis ...Huu ... Habis ..."

Selalu seperti itu. Ibunya memang berbeda dari segala ibu yang ada di dunia.

Ia membuka wajah anaknya yang tertutupi lengan dan mengelus pipinya lamat-lamat. Sakura yang masih terisak menatap ibunya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Anakku sudah besar ya," kata ibunya dengan senyuman. "Padahal dulu tukang ngompol."

Sakura tertawa geli saat mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia juga merasakan sedih di saat yang sama.

"Dulu kamu masih kecil, suka _Kaa-san_ gendong kalau jalan-jalan ke pasar," kata Mebuki dengan suara serak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Huuu—uh—huuu—_Kaa_—huu—_san_ ..."

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya kala ibunya berkata seperti itu. Ia sayang ibunya, sangat sayang. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya sedih karenanya.

"Cup, cup. Anakku sayang." Mebuki menepuk-nepuk ringan kepala anaknya dan menangis bersamanya. Dalam diam pastinya. Karena ia tidak mau Sakura tahu betapa sedihnya ia ketika harus merelakan anaknya.

"Huuhuuu—uh—huuu ..."

Memori lama bersama ibunya kembali berputar seperti kaset tua yang usang. Mengingatkan masa kecilnya yang penuh warna dan berputar indah. Kenangan akan dirinya dan ibunya.

Kuno ... Lama ...

... Tapi sangatlah berharga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat penampilannya siap sebagai seorang calon pengantin, hatinya tidak sesiap itu.

Ia duduk menunggu di sebuah sofa putih—seputih gaun indahnya—dan kaca besar yang mengelilingi seperempat ruangan. Ruang tunggu calon mempelai wanita.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Walau ia tidak menikah dengan Sasuke karena cinta, tetap saja berdiri di pelaminan adalah hal yang membuat semua perempuan berdebar-debar. Gugup, takut, semua jadi satu.

Ibunya sedang merias diri dengan saudara-saudara lainnya di sampingnya, membiarkan dirinya menenangkan diri untuk upacara pemberkatan yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Saat itu pintu terbuka, membiarkan sebagian sinar terik matahari menembus ruangan dan menampilkan sosok ayahnya berbalutkan jas hitam dengan dasi yang terjalin rapi di depan kemejanya. Tak lupa sebuah sarung tangan putih yang terpasang rapi di kedua tangannya.

Ia mendekat pada Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya pelan.

"Ayo, Sakura," katanya.

Awalnya Sakura ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan itu. Uluran tangan itu bukan berarti ayahnya akan membawa dirinya pulang bersama ibunya ke rumah, tapi akan memberikannya pada orang lain.

Kizashi tahu anaknya itu ragu. Maka ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan anaknya. Mengamati penampilan anak gadis tunggalnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang.

"_Otou-san_ ..."

Sakura ragu. Ia ingin meminta pertolongan ayahnya untuk tidak menikahkannya saat ini. Wajahnya yang terpoles sempurna menyayu, sedih.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau menikah sekarang," kata Kizashi pengertian, "_tou-san_ sebenarnya juga belum mau kamu pergi dan meninggalkan kita—ibumu dan _tou-san—_dan tinggal bersama orang lain." Ia mengelus pundak anaknya lembut.

Sakura tersenyum kaku. 'Lalu kenapa aku harus menikah?' batinnya.

"Tapi _tou-san_ tahu, itu yang terbaik untukmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah ayahnya penuh tanya. Ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap dahinya seperti ia dulu kecil. Sewaktu ia tidur siang ditemani ayahnya.

"_Tou-san _sayang kamu dan ingin yang terbaik untukmu," katanya dengan suara lirih.

Ayahnya tidak berkata sayang padanya, tapi Sakura tahu ayahnya menyayanginya tanpa batas. Ayahnya tidak pernah nampak peduli padanya, tapi ia tahu ayahnya memperdulikannya setiap waktu.

Ia tahu ayahnya begitu mecintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ayahnya sering memarahinya karena ayahnya begitu sayang padanya. begitulah caranya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

Lewat perhatian kecilnya, lewat marah-marahnya, lewat kecuekannya.

"Ya, _tou-san_." Sakura mengangguk. Tersenyum sambil menahan tangis. Air matanya bisa merusak riasan wajahnya dan ibunya akan marah sekali karena itu.

"Bagus."

Lalu ayahnya bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi pada anak gadisnya yang sebentar lagi akan menuju pelaminan dengan gaun putih panjang yang menjuntai anggun di depan altar.

Dan Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tangan Sakura berada di tangan ayahnya. Menggenggam kuat-kuat seperti saat ia pernah tersesat dan ditemukan oleh ayahnya di umur 6 tahun.

Tahu-tahu, mereka sudah sampai di pintu depan gereja. Pintu itu terbuka dan aroma yang menyenangkan segera terasa di penciuman.

Bunga-bunga dilemparkan padanya dan keponakan-keponakannya mengiringinya dari belakang sambil membawa ujung ekor gaun putihnya yang panjang.

Ia merasa limbung saat melihat orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan punggung tegap telah menunggunya di depan altar. Tapi ayahnya memegangnya erat dan membuatnya bertahan sampai ujung altar.

Suara piano berhenti dan tangannya berkeringat karena terlalu lama menggenggam bunga di tangannya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura beberapa belas detik. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta tangan Sakura dari lengan Kizashi.

Sakura bisa melihat Kizashi menatap Sasuke tajam, tapi berubah menjadi lembut dan tangannya sudah berada di genggaman Sasuke, menggenggamnya lembut.

Kizashi berbisik sebentar dan Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura tidak tahu apapun, tapi ia bisa melihat ayahnya mengerling padanya dan kemudian duduk di kursi jemaat.

'_Inilah saatnya.'_

Jantung Sakura seperti dipompa keras-keras saat ia mendengar suara deheman pendeta yang membuka alkitab membacakan ayat suci di hadapannya. Mungkin akan lepas sewaktu-waktu jika saja ada satu suara lagi yang mengiringi keheningan ini.

Ia melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya juga sama gugupnya seperti dirinya. Wajah itu nampak lebih kaku dari yang biasanya ia lihat. Sakura ingin saja terkikik geli, tapi saat mata hitam Sasuke melihatnya, sesuatu terasa berdesir aneh di hatinya.

Mata itu terlihat berbeda dari selama ini yang ia lihat.

Jadi Sakura kembali menatap altar di hadapannya dan berusaha menghayati tiap ayat kitab suci yang dibacakan.

"Maka dari sanalah laki-laki dan perempuan berasal ..."

_Apakah ia bisa? Apakah ia sanggup nantinya?_

"... Sebab itu seorang laki-laki akan meninggalkan ayahnya dan ibunya dan bersatu dengan isterinya, sehingga keduanya menjadi satu daging ..."

_Apakah akan baik-baik saja nantinya?_

"... Sasuke Uchiha, apakah engkau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu, di saat senang maupun susah, di saat sehat maupun sakit, menjaganya dan melindunginya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

_**Deg**_**!**

Sakura merasa keringat mengaliri pelipisnya dan jatuh ke atas gaun pengantinnya yang mahal.

Sasuke diam selama dua detik. Terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Saya bersedia."

_**Deg deg deg**_

Entah dari mana telinganya bisa menangkap suara yang begitu lain dari biasanya. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan hatinya.

_Suara Sasuke kah itu?_

"Dan ... Sakura Haruno, apakah engkau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu, di saat senang maupun susah, di saat sehat maupun sakit, menjaganya dan melindunginya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

_Inilah saatnya, Saku_.

Tiga detik belum ada yang bisa Sakura keluarkan dari mulutnya. Bibirnya bahkan terkatup rapat tanpa berkedut sedikitpun. AC yang menyala dan gaun yang terbuka punggungya tidak membuatnya merasa dingin sama sekali.

Sasuke meliriknya, dan pendeta mengerutkan alis padanya.

Keringat menetesi pelipisnya dan lagi-lagi harus jatuh ke gaun putih mahalnya.

"A-aku bersedia."

Pendeta itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Dengan diberkatinya kalian di gereja ini, dan atas kehendak Allah dan Roh Kudus, saya menyatakan kalian adalah suami dan istri."

Semua bertepuk tangan dan beberapa bersiul jahil karenanya.

Ia melepas kaca matanya dan tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke, "Silahkan mencium mempelai anda."

'Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkk!' _Inner _Sakura menjerit dalam hati saat mendengar suara pendeta itu di telinganya. Oh betapa mesumnya dunia karena harus melakukan adegan macam ini di depan umum.

Di gereja, di depan altar, di depan pendeta dan para jemaat lain, dan terlebih lagi di hadapan Tuhan. Bisa dibayangkan Tuhan tersenyum-senyum memandang mereka.

Betapa malunya Sakura jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dan sepertinya benar-benar harus terjadi, karena Sasuke mulai mendekati wajahnya, memegang tengkuk lehernya lembut dan menekannya agar mendekat maju ...

Lalu ... Lalu sebuah kecupan ringan terjadi. Ciuman yang basah dan menghangatkan.

Oh Tuhan, akhirnya impian Sakura memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada suaminya terkabul juga. Walau bukan benar-benar suami yang ia cintai, ia tidak merasa kecewa.

Suara tepukan menggema keras dan kelopak-kelopak bunga bertaburan di antara mereka. Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna saat mendapati ciuman itu berakhir diiringi suitan kawan-kawannya di kursi jemaat dan semua tersenyum bahagia kerena pernikahannya.

Mau tidak mau ia menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke, berterima kasih singkat pada pendeta yang sudah mau menjadi saksi pernikahannya dan berjalan menyusuri karpet yang akan menjadi jalannya menuju kehidupan baru.

Walau ini bukan pernikahan yang dipenuhi rasa cinta, Sakura merasakan dirinya ikut bahagia seperti yang lain dan ia merasa Tuhan tersenyum padanya dari atas surga.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan ..."

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu begitu cepat setelah upacara pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Mebuki, tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sakura. Malam ini adalah malam pertama bagi sepasang pengantin muda yang saat ini tengah ada di hadapannya. "Nah, mulai sekarang. Inilah rumah kalian," ucap Mebuki seraya membentangkankedua tangannya bahagia, begitu pula dengan Mikoto.

Sakura menganga tidak percaya. 'Apa tadi katanya? Rumah kalian? Kalian itu berarti kita? Dan kita itu berarti Aku dan Sasuke?' batin Sakura tidak percaya. Ada yang salah! pasti ada yang salah!

"Ta-tapi, _Kaa-san_, ini adalah rumah kediaman Inuzuka! Dan, dan, rumahku adalah di rumah _Kaa-san_," kata Sakura merasa butuh penjelasan.

Mikoto terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sungguh, mungkin ia merasa belum terbiasa dengan keadaan barunya. Ia tahu itu. "Sayang—" panggil Mikoto lembut seraya mendelat dan mengelus helai rambut Sakura. "Kalian sudahlah terikat oleh perjanjian sakral. Hidup kalian tidaklah lagi akan bergantung pada kami. Kalian memiliki kehidupan baru, dan oleh sebab itu kami semua menghadiahi rumah ini kepada kalian."

Sakura tegang. Ia lirik sosok Sasuke yang saat ini tengah bersandar santai di kursi sofa bersama ayah dan ayah mertuanya.

"Ta-tapi, rumah ini milik—"

"Keluarga Inuzuka," potong Fugaku cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Sakura. Kami telah membeli rumah ini," lanjut Fugaku dengan suara beratnya.

"HAH?!" Sakura refleks berteriak. Bagaiman bisa mereka membeli rumah ini? Ini adalah kediaman keluarga Inuzuka—yang setau Sakura, sudah ditempatinya selama bertaun-taun sejak Sakura masih kecil. Oh, apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kiba dan keluarganya?

Sakura terus bergumul dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Apa mungkin mereka semua mengancam keluarga Inuzuka? Bagaimana bisa keluarga Inuzuka merelakan kediaman mereka yang mewah ini hanya untuk seorang Sakura dan Sasuke? Sakura terus menatap keempat orang tuanya curiga. Jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres!

"Ah, kalau soal keluarga Inuzuka. Kau tenang saja, Sakura. Mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat yang terbaik."Seakan mengerti akan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura, Mebuki pun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kalian memilih rumah ini?" Pada akhirnya, Sasuke pun ikut angkat bicara. Menyebalkan juga rasanya hanya terus diam padahal ia sendiri pun mulai menerka-nerka tentang perihal ini.

Tentu saja menerka-nerka dalam hal negatif.

Mikoto menepuk kedua telapak tanganya pelan, "ah—itu karena kami semua tidak ingin berpisah jauh dengan kalian,"dalihnya dengan raut wajah polos. "Maka dari itu, kami memilihkan kediaman Inuzuka ini untuk kalian. Lagipula letaknya sangat strategis dengan tempat kami, 'kan?" Mikoto mulai bertanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengernyitkan alis secara bersamaan. Ya, mereka benar. Tempat ini sangatlah strategis dengan kediaman orang tua mereka. Letaknya saja hanya di belakang rumah orang tua mereka! Ingat itu! Di belakang! Di be-la-kang! B-e-l-a-k-a-n-g! Hah?! Jadi apa gunanya mereka pindah? Oh, tidak! Apa jangan-jangan ini semua adalah hanya strategi mereka saja? Semata-mata hanya ingin mengawasi pergerakan Sakura dan Sasuke yang _notabene_-nya **sekarang** adalah sepasang suami istri?

Hening.

Hening.

Dan hening.

Wajah Sakura pucat pasi. Berbagai macam pikiran pro dan kontra terus berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Oh, tidak! Kebebasannya sepertinya akan terenggut oleh statusnya ini. Lebebasannya sebagai gadis muda _single_ tidaklah lagi melekat pada namanya.

Wajah Sakura _horror_, membuat semua orang menatapnya khawatir—terkecuali Sasuke. Mikoto mencoba bertanya pada Sakura, "kau kenapa, Saku?"

"..."

Sakura diam. Raut wajahnya seakan-akan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Melihat akan hal itu, Sasuke jadi merasa agak khawatir juga. Dia bangkit dari duduknyadan segera menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan Mebuki dan Mikoto.

"Saku—" panggil Sasuke mencoba meraih kedua pundak Sakura.

_**BRUK!**_

Dan pada detik itu pula, Sakura merosot jatuh dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar. Sasuke yang kaget pun segera ikut berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh keduanya. "Saku, kau kena—"

"TIDAAAAAAK—!" Pekik Sakura keras membuat seluruh orang di sana tersentak kaget. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia jatuh tersungkur ke belakang saking kagetnya akan teriakan Sakura.

"KEBEBASANKU!" Tanpa sadar Sakura pun meneriakan kata-kata itu dengan wajah penuh ingus dan juga air mata.

Sasuke mendelik tidak percaya. Jadi itu yang dia pikirkan?—alisnya nampak berkedut kesal. Lihat itu, wajahnya sangat menggelikan, _tch_.

Dan malam pertama Sakura dan Sasuke pun menjadi sangat heboh akibat ulah Sakura yang terus meraung-raung menyebutkan kata **'kebebasanku.'**

.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu setelah insiden kecil yang membuat sebuah keluarga kecil itu panik. Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Sungguh, ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan bagi hidup Sakura. Setelah puas meraung-raung, menangis, dan mencakar-cakar tubuh Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan, gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu pun merasa lelah. Sangat lelah.

Dengan langkah gontai, wajah kusut, dan mata sembab, ia pun berniat untuk segera naik ke lantai atas untuk tidur.

Mebuki sempat berkata pada Sakura dan Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar pulang. _'Di lantai atas terdapat dua kamar. Salah satunya sudah kami siapkan untuk malam pertama kalian. Kalian tidurlah di sana selagi barang-barang ini masih memenuhi lantai bawah.'_

Begitulah kata-katanya.

Sasuke melangkah lebih dulu dibandingkan Sakura, ia membuka salah satu pintu besar yang dirasanya itulah tempat yang akan menjadi tempat malam pertamanya bersama dengan **sang** istri.

Kedua iris kelamnya memandang datar penampilan kamar tersebut. Penampilan yang dirasanya sangat amat sangat menggelikan untuk seorang pria. Apa itu? Di kasur penuh dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang Sasuke jamin, baunya akan mengganggu indera penciumannya.

"..."

"..."

Sakura terdiam bersama Sasuke tepat di depan pintu yang saat ini tengah terbuka.

"Kau mau tidur di sini?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat ini masih terdiam. Salah satu telunjuknya terarah pada kasur berukuran _kin__g-__size_ di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya cuek menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. "Terpaksa," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Sakura mendengus. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang tersebut menjauh dari kamar itu, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura menoleh, "aku mau tidur di kamar sebelah. _Kaa-san_ bilang di lantai dua ini ada dua kamar kosong, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban sekaligus jawaban dari Sakura. "Di kamar sebelah itu—"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah," potong Sakura cepat merasa lelah. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat. Dan ia tidak mau sekamar dengan Sasuke! Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya sebagi seorang gadis? Ia tidak mungkin tidur bersama Sasuke atas dasar pernikahan paksa ini, bukan! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Cukup sekali saja ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke saat ia tengah melarikan diri. Ia tidak mau tidur bersama Sasuke! Titik!

Melihat tingkah Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa mencibir dari dalam hati. _Tch_. Mau tak mau, ia pun mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai jarak tempuh kamar tersebut. Dengan malas, Sakura pun memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih setia mengikutinya. _Mungkin ia ingin lihat kamar ini_—batin Sakura.

Kedua iris hijaunya terbelalak lebar saat mendapati ruangan super wah di hadapannya ini. Kamar ini sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari kamar sebelah.

Hanya ada sebuah karpet besar yang membentang luas di atas lantai marmer yang dingin itu. Sesekali irisnya melirik sudut-sudut ruangan, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai alas tidur.

Tepat di pojok ruangan, Sakura menemukan sebuah kasur gulung yang ia rasa cukup untuknya. Dengan wajah berbinar, ia pun berlari ke arah kasur tersebut.

"Oi!" Panggil Sasuke melihat tingkah Sakura.

Tidak peduli akan panggilan Sasuke, Sakura segera menggelar kasur tersebut di atas karpet tebal yang terbentang luas tersebut. Ah—inilah hidup! Kamar luas, menyenangkan! Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan menggunakan dan mengklaim kamar ini sebagai kamar miliknya. Toh, keempat orang tuanya tidak akan tahu kalau Sakura akan tidur terpisah dengan Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh seperti orang gila membayangkannya, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya agak bergidik ngeri.

Dengan hati riang gembira, Sakura pun segera merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya ke kasur tersebut. Berguling ke kanan dan berguling ke kiri mengendus seluruh aroma yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ya! Inilah yang namanya hidup!

"..."

Endus endus ...

"..."

Endus endus ...

Hening.

Endus endus ...

.

.

.

"HAH!" Sakura segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menatap Sasuke yang kini masih menatapnya di ambang pintu. Wajahnya _horror_, mulutnya terbuka seperti orang bodoh.

"..."

"BAU!" Teriak Sakura menggelegar. "BAU APA INI?!" Ia segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit menatap Sakura. "Wajar saja itu bau," ucap Sasuke datar.

Dengan cepat, Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

_**"Ini kan—"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"—bekas kamar Akamaru."**_

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Sakura terbelalak kaget, kedua belah bibirnya menganga lebar. Kalau ditilik lebih dalam, rasanya ... bola mata Sakura itu ingin keluar.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG?!" Semprot Sakura tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tanya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"TAPI KAU 'KAN BISA MEMBERITAHUKU!" Teriak Sakura semakin menggelegar, membuat beberapa liurnya bermuncratan ke berbagai arah.

"Bukan salahku kalau setiap aku ingin bicara kau terus memotongnya," jawab Sasuke, masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_. Tidak peduli dengan hujan lokal yang kini menghujam wajah tampannya.

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura depresi.

Oh, Sakura, sepertinya malam ini kau memang harus kembali tidur dengan Sasuke. Terimalah nasibmu dan jalanilah takdirmu.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Special Thanks For:**_ ichiro kenichi, agezia, Guest, Chaaa, WatchFang, Azakayana Yume, Lhylia Kiryu, Himawari no AzukaYuri, fava ritsuka, CherryGold26, iya baka-san, Karasu Izaya, Aden L kazt, Mari Chappy Chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Hatsune Cherry, sasusakuforever, Deshe Lusi, nadja violyn, Neerval-Li, YePeh, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Mizuira Kumiko, summer dash, Uchiha Dian-chan, FuRaHeart, Retno UchiHaruno, Kiana Cerry's, Rirrin prastyani, fa vanadium, sami haruchi, skyesphantom, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, celubba, namikaze yakonahisa, Chic White, Mayuri Clover, Anka-Chan, Nona Cokelat, Bandana Merah, xxxkshineiiiga21737, MerisChintya97, Fishy ELF, Volkova kuruta, akasuna no ei-chan, Kim Keyna, and others

**AN:**

Silver _said_:

Halo semua... _O genki desuka?_ Kuharap semua masih mau mengikuti karya Dark Silverous ya.. ( Ini aku kerja dikit doang, sisanya si Dark yang ngedit dan nambal-nambal kesalahan silver (yang emang banyak banget) juga lanjutin ceritanya... Duh, maapin cilpel(?) ya dalk(?) T_T

Aku gak tahu apa chap ini hasil ketikan aku bakalan di tampilkan atau Dark mau ganti, tapi yang pasti, yang dibuat dark pasti yang terbaik buat pembaca. ( kalau yang aku tulis, itu menurut sudut pandangku kalau jadi Sakura pas mau pernikahan. Sampai nangis ini ngetiknya ;_; apalagi pas kejadian bener ya... wkwkwkwkwk..XD

Kuharap semua pembaca suka karya-karya kami. Dan untuk review yang masuk, kami sangat-sangat berterima kasih.. (

Akhir kata, _see you in the next chapter!_


End file.
